Lucy's dragoons
by misshelljinx
Summary: Série de One-shots sur les aventures amoureuses et licencieuses de Lucy avec les différents dragons Slayers. Dragons slayers POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Faire connaissance Rogue x Lucy**

Fairy Tail était véritablement la plus bruyante et intenable guilde de tout Fiore. C'était une certitude que personne ne pouvait remettre en cause. Gagner les grands jeux magiques n'avait rien changé, ci ce n'est leur classement.

Afin d'entretenir de bons rapports avec la guilde numéro 1 de Fiore, Sting, en qualité de nouveau maitre de Sabertooth, avait décidé de leur rendre une visite amicale.

Yukino c'était fait une joie de revoir Lucy, Orga espérait pouvoir se battre une nouvelle fois avec Laxus et Rogue avait suivit le mouvement, tout comme les deux exceeds.

Le brun ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il s'ennuyait. Il avait passer la journée à s'entrainer avec Gajeel, sous l'œil intéressé de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus que son mentor surnommait affectueusement crevette.

Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait parmi les membres de la joyeuse guilde, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

Installé à une table près de bar, il observait tous ce petit monde.

Sting, Natsu et Gajeel s'était lancés dans une bagarre. Quoi de mieux pour rompre la glace ?

Assis sur une table, les cinq exceeds partageaient des anecdotes sur leurs compagnons respectifs, pendant que Orga tentait de se débarrasser du Raijinshuu, qui refusait que le tigre ennui leur si précieux chef avec un petit bras de fer.

Près de lui Yukino discutait avec Mirajane, Lisana, Lucy et Erza, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne se prenne une chaise. Ni une ni deux, Titania se rééquipa avant d'aller corriger les dragons slayers un peu trop enthousiastes.

En les voyant se faire écraser comme des moucherons, il ne pu retenir un petit ricanement.

Erza Scarlett était un monstre.

_ Tu t'amuse Rogue ?

La voix douce venait de sa gauche et Rogue n'eu pas à tourner la tête pour comprendre que Lucy Heartfilia se tenait près de lui.

Elle posa une chope de bière devant son nez avant de s'installer en face de lui. Il l'observa de ses yeux écarlates, avant de hocher la tête pour répondre à sa question. La blonde lui retourna un sourire sincère et sublime, qui le troubla un peu.

_ Tan mieux. A la tienne, déclara-t-elle en levant son verre de jus de fruit pour l'encourager à y cogner sa choppe.

Ce qu'il fit après l'avoir remercié pour la boisson.

Lucy Heartfilia.

Il avait entendu beaucoup de choses à son sujet. Très riche et promise à un lucratif mariage, elle avait tout abandonné pour vivre pleinement sa vie de mage. Sa beauté, sa douceur et sa gentillesse était apparemment connus de tous. Sting lui-même avait l'air très intéressé par la constellationiste qu'il observait régulièrement du coin de l'œil.

_ Alors, comment trouves-tu la guilde ?

_ C'est un endroit très … euh … vivant.

_ Tu peux le dire, que nous sommes cinglés. Gajeel ne s'en ai pas privé lorsqu'il est arrivé, ricana-t-elle les yeux rieurs.

Rogue laissa un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres.

_ C'est sans doute une guilde ou il fait bon vivre, souffla-t-il en songeant à la froide Sabertooth que dirigeait Genma par le passé.

Sting avait changé les choses et il lui en était reconnaissant tout les jours.

Lucy le fixait intensément de ses grands yeux bruns et il ne pu empêcher le léger rougissement qui pris place sur ses joues pales.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il un peu abruptement, gêné d'être la source de tant d'attention.

_ Rien, je me disais juste que ton attitude taciturne cache sans doute un jeune homme passionné et avide de contactes chaleureux.

Déstabilisé, le brun cligna des yeux. Seul Sting avait conscience de son envie d'appartenir à une guilde aussi chaleureuse que Fairy Tail. Le lien indestructible qui existait entre chaque membre l'impressionnait beaucoup. Les fées formaient une famille soudée et bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il était un peu envieux.

Voir Genma humilier Yukino, sa camarade, son amie, avait été très difficile, mais assister à l'attaque contre Lector et à la détresse de Sting avait été pire encore.

Il éloigna les pensées sombres pour se concentrer sur la ravissante jeune femme qui lui faisait toujours face, sourire aux lèvres.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait la regarder attentivement il devait avouer qu'elle était vraiment magnifique. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient, sa peau avait l'air incroyablement douce et il se demanda un instant ce que ça lui ferait de caresser sa peau délicate du bout des doigts.

Il inspira profondément pour pouvoir capter son odeur. Sa première constatation fut que la fragrance musquée du dragon de feu était particulièrement présente. Natsu-san devait passer beaucoup de temps collé à la blonde pour que son odeur s'accroche à elle ainsi. Une seconde inspiration lui permit de percevoir la note vanillé propre à la jeune femme. Un parfum doux, alléchant et entêtant qui lui correspondait parfaitement.

Du coin de l'œil, il repéra la démone au cheveux blancs qui les fixaient avec une avide et presque malsaine curiosité.

_ Ne fais pas attention à elle, sinon elle va s'imaginer des choses, déclara Lucy, blasée, avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son jus de fruit.

_ Pardon ?

_ Mira-san. Elle s'imagine surement que nous somme en train de flirter.

_ Pourquoi ?

Lucy resta un moment interdite.

Ne voyait-il pas ce qu'il y avait de suspect à ce qu'ils soient tous deux attablés autour d'un verre ?

_ Rogue, un mec et une fille assis à une table, seuls, et qui boivent un verre, c'est suffisant pour faire décoller l'imagination des gens comme Mira.

_ Oh, je vois.

Il allait ajouté quelque chose lorsqu'il fut bruyamment interrompu.

_ Luuucccyyyyy !

Happy volait dans leur direction à toute vitesse, les yeux larmoyants et la morve au nez.

La blonde l'attrapa au vol avant de le poser sur la table. Le petit chat bleu semblait bouleversé.

_ Que ce passe-t-il Happy ?

_ … Lector est méchant et il drague Carla ! Pleurnicha-t-il.

Avec un doux sourire, la blonde lui caressa la tête.

_ Tu sais Happy, un peu de concurrence permet de donner le meilleur de soi-même. Peut être que cette rivalité avec Lector te permettra de conquérir Carla. N'abandonne pas Happy.

Après ce petit discourt, la constellationiste lui tendit un mouchoir.

Rasséréné, l'exceed sembla se rendre compte de la situation. Son faciès changea et une patte devant la bouche, il roucoula ;

_ Ils s'aiiimeeent !

_ Baka Neko !

Lucy voulu l'attraper, mais il s'envola avant de s'adresser à Rogue;

_ Fais attention Rogue ! Luchy est un monstre !

Fière de lui, il voulu s'enfuir mais la blonde l'attrapa par la queue et pour se venger, se mit à lui tirer les joues.

Rogue les observaient avec attention. Leur affection mutuelle était belle et rafraichissante à voir et il songea avec un certain masochisme qu'il aurait aimer sentir les mains de la demoiselle sur son visage, même pour le pincer. A part Sting personne ne s'était jamais permit de le taquiner de la sorte.

Les joues gonflées et rouges, le chat bleu s'éloigna et après l'avoir observé un instant la jeune femme lui accorda de nouveau toute son attention.

_ Lector est une gentille peste n'est-ce pas ?

De nouveau, un petit sourire apparu aux commissures de la bouche masculine.

_ Il a hérité de l'arrogance de Sting et il n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, admit-il avant de reprendre;

_ Un monstre hein ?

Avec un plaisir incompréhensible, il observa les joues féminine se teinter d'un rose délicat.

_ Je … Je ne me laisse pas faire c'est tout ! Erza est bien pire que moi !

_ Je n'en doute pas, souffla-t-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rougissement.

Il eu soudainement conscience que quelque chose dans l'atmosphère avait changé, et la blonde eu l'air de s'en rendre compte aussi, vu comment elle s'agita sur le banc.

Alors qu'il allait lui proposer de payer sa prochaine consommation, en remerciement de celle qu'elle lui avait offerte, ils furent une nouvelle fois interrompus, par Natsu et Sting cette fois ci.

_ Oi Blondie ! Qui c'est le plus beau entre la flammèche et moi ?

_ Vas-y Lucy ! Dit lui à la lampe torche que je suis mieux que lui !

Avec une petite moue, que Rogue trouva adorable, elle toisa les deux dragons slayers.

_ Vous êtes fatigants. Mais je vais vous répondre.

Attentifs, le mage de feu et celui de la lumière étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

_ Rogue … c'est Rogue le plus charmant.

Après leur avoir tiré la langue et fait un clin d'œil elle attrapa son verre avant de s'éloigner.

Déçus, les deux garçons se laissèrent tomber sur le banc que la blonde avait quitté, sous le regard quelque peu fière du brun.

Son petit air satisfait n'échappa pas à Sting.

_ Ne fanfaronne pas tant ! De toute façon tout le monde le sait, c'est moi le plus beau !

Avant que Natsu est pu répliquer, Gajeel posa quatre nouvelles choppes sur la table avant de s'asseoir à côté de son ancien élève.

_ Alors petit, tu t'intéresse à Bunny girl ?

Rogue le regarda sans comprendre avant que Natsu n'éclaire sa lanterne.

_ Bunny girl c'est Lucy.

_ Ha.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre sans trop en dévoiler. Oui, Lucy Heartfilia, constellationiste de Fairy Tail, lui plaisait beaucoup. La discussion s'orienta finalement sur leurs techniques respectives.

Quelques heures plus tard, un Natsu éméché et bavard confiait quelques précieux secrets.

_ Elle ne sait toujours pas que l'on entre chez elle par la cheminée, la fenêtre et une trappe qui se trouve sous l'un de ses tapis.

_ Et elle ne dit rien ? Questionna le blond qui trouvait incroyable le sans gêne de cette équipe indiscrète.

_ Ba si, elle râle, elle nous frappe et des fois, quand elle est vraiment de mauvais poil, elle nous jettent dehors, surtout quand elle se rend compte que je suis venus dormir avec elle.

Le mage de l'ombre s'était appliqué à mémoriser toute les informations que Salamander avait put laisser échapper sur sa charmante coéquipière. De temps en temps, il s'assurait que la blonde se trouvait toujours dans son champs de vision.

Elle était attablée avec Levy, la crevette, et Juvia, la femme de l'eau psychotique et obsédée. Son rire résonnait dans la guilde et Rogue apprécia ce son à sa juste valeur. Son rire, tout comme sa voix, était musicale et communicatif.

L'alcool aidant, il envisageait de rendre une petite visite nocturne à la douce mage stellaire.

L'accueillerait-elle d'un sourire ou d'un de ses légendaires Lucy kick ? Le laisserai-t-elle s'allonger près d'elle pour qu'il puisse profiter à son tour de sa chaleureuse étreinte et de sa douceur vanillée ?

Lorsque vers deux heures du matin, Natsu et Sting s'écroulèrent ivres morts, Gajeel déclara qu'il était temps de rentrer. Après avoir confié Le dragon de feu au bon soin de son exceed, le mage de fer attrapa le blond pour le coller sur son épaule.

_ Je vais déposer Sting et les exceeds à votre Hotel. Tu as des choses à faire non ?

Le dragon slayer d'acier ne chercha pas à dissimuler le sourire taquin qu'il arborait. Sans répondre, Rogue se contenta de cligner des yeux, l'air un peu agar.

_ Gihi. A demain petit, essais de ne pas trop t'épuiser, demain tu vas souffrir, l'avertit son ainé avant de s'éloigner, le blond callé sur son épaule.

Il entendit la blonde proposer à Mirajane de l'aider à ranger un peu mais la transformiste déclina sa proposition, affirmant qu'il était tard. En voyant la jeune femme se préparer à quitter la guilde il la précéda. Grace à son odorat surdéveloppé, il remonta la piste jusqu'à l'appartement de la blonde dans lequel il pénétra par effraction, comme le faisait si souvent les membres de son équipe. Il examina un moment la décoration avant de s'installer dans un des fauteuils pour attendre la locataire légale des lieux.

Il n'eu pas à attendre bien longtemps. Dix minutes plus tard, le bruit d'une clé jouant dans la serrure, provoqua un léger pique de stresse en lui. Et si elle était furieuse de le trouver là ? Et si elle portait plainte pour effraction ?

Finalement ce furent la lumière tamisée d'une lampe et la voix de Lucy qui l'arrachèrent et son imagination débordante.

_ Rogue ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu entré ?

Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, mais surprise et un peu blasée. L'habitude sans doute.

_ J'ai envie de te connaitre mieux, murmura-t-il tout en sentant son visage rougir légèrement.

Visiblement touchée, la demoiselle lui dédia un sourire radieux qui fit battre son cœur plus rapidement. Elle était vraiment sublime, malgré la légère fatigue qui ombrait le dessous de ses yeux.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Sans la quitter des yeux un seul instant il lui répondit.

_ De l'eau s'il-te-plait.

La jeune femme revint avec un verre d'eau fraiche qu'elle lui tendit et une canette de soda. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de savourer pleinement ce bref contacte.

Si la peau de ses doigts était aussi douce qu'en était-il du reste de sa délicieuse personne ?

Un frisson le parcourut et Lucy se redressa avant de le regarder incertaine.

_ Que ce passe-t-il ?

Les joues de Lucy se colorèrent et elle détourna brièvement le regard.

_ Je veux bien discuter, mais j'aimerais prendre une douche et …

_ Je ne bougerais pas d'ici et je ne toucherais à rien pendant ton absence, l'interrompit-il avec une candeur enfantine qui fit fondre la jeune femme.

_ Bon, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, souffla-t-elle avant de se diriger vers sa commode pour récupérer une tenue plus confortable que sa courte jupe et son bustier. Il hocha la tête et ele n'échappa à son regard incandescent que lorsque la porte se fut refermée.

Il se sentait un peu intoxiqué.

L'odeur entêtante de la jeune fille embaumait l'appartement et se mélangeait à l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité pour créer un effet aphrodisiaque démesuré. Les yeux rivés sur la porte, il l'imagina se dévêtir avec gêne, consciente de sa présence toute proche.

Lorsque le bruit de l'eau lui parvint ses pensées s'égarèrent lascivement. Il avait connu des femmes, être le partenaire de Sting vous poussait à côtoyer de ravissantes créatures, mais aucune jusqu'à présent ne lui avait inspiré ce désir passionné et cet intérêt. Le bruit de la douche s'arrêta et il gémit presque en sentant l'odeur d'un gel douche vanillé lui parvenir. Frottait-elle ses mains délicates sur son corps merveilleux en un massage sensuel ou utilisait-elle une pièce d'un doux tissus pour honoré sa féminité ? Tant de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses … Pourrait-il seulement le découvrir un jour ?

Il songea qu'il aurait aimé savonner lentement son corps de déesse et laver ses cheveux soyeux, dans des gestes que seul un amant pouvait s'autoriser.

Il se crispa légèrement en sentant une érection poindre.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle apparue, rafraichie et encore humide. Elle avait enfiler une sorte de pantalon collant noir et un long débardeur ample de même couleur. Ses pieds aux ongles peints en bleu étaient nus. Elle était encore plus désirable ainsi à ses yeux et il avala sa salive avec difficulté.

Avant même qu'il n'est pu le réfréner, le compliment jaillit de sa bouche ;

_ Tu es très belle.

Sa voix rauque résonna dans la pièce silencieuse et Lucy rougit immédiatement.

_ Merci.

Elle était gênée, il pouvait le sentir, mais rien dans son attitude ne lui disait qu'elle désirait qu'il parte. Au contraire, elle s'approcha et sa délicieuse odeur se fit plus intense. Oh comme il désirait glisser son nez derrière son oreille, là où le parfum était le plus riche et le plus capiteux.

_ Tu as l'air tendu Rogue, murmura-t-elle après s'être arrêter devant lui.

_ Je n'arrive pas à me détendre dans les lieux qui ne me sont pas familiers, improvisa-t-il en se forçant à avoir l'air désinvolte.

Elle l'étudia un moment avec attention avant de lui saisir la main pour l'inviter à se lever. Le dragon slayer se laissa docilement faire et plongea son regard rubis dans le sien.

_ Je peux essayer quelque chose ? Pour te détendre.

_ Tout ce que tu veux, chuchota-t-il, complètement sous le charme.

Elle lui sourit doucement et ses yeux semblèrent pétiller. Elle l'entraina vers son lit avant de se mordiller la lèvre en l'examinant.

_ Enlève ton tee-shirt et allonge toi sur le ventre, je reviens.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle disparue dans la salle de bain. Le jeune homme ôta sa lourde cape noir, le pull gris qu'il portait en dessous et ses chaussures avant de s'allonger sur le lit de la blonde, le nez plongé dans son oreiller, siège d'une odeur encore plus attrayante. Son érection se renforça et il remercia le fait d'être enfoncer dans le matelas. Il l'entendit éteindre la lumière, la sentit s'installer près de lui et se raidit lorsqu'elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses reins.

Dieux, il la désirait tellement!

Les yeux fermés, il essayait de garder le contrôle de lui-même.

_ Détend toi Rogue, je vais te faire du bien, crois moi.

Oh oui elle allait lui faire beaucoup de bien s'il se laissait aller, mais ça elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Il l'entendit ouvrir un flacon et une odeur sucrée l'enveloppa lorsqu'elle posa ses mains huileuses et chaudes sur les muscles noués de ses épaules.

La demoiselle commença à masser ses épaules et sa nuque, et il ne pu retenir un soupir de plaisir.

_ Tu aimes ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

_ Oui, beaucoup.

Sa voix était étouffée par l'oreiller, mais Lucy pu parfaitement l'entendre.

_ Tu voulais discuter il me semble …

_ Je n'ai plus envie, murmura-t-il en frissonnant sous ses doigts experts.

Le silence s'installa un moment, avant d'être rompus par le brun.

_ Est-ce que tu fais ce genre de chose à Natsu-san ?

Un doux rire s'échappa de la gorge de la mage stellaire et il sentit la jalousie l'envahir.

_ Non, Natsu n'est pas vraiment capable de rester immobile assez longtemps pour ça.

Soulagé, il se détendit un peu plus, ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'une autre partie de son anatomie. La jeune femme câlinait maintenant ses reins et une flambée de désir pur le traversa.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Ce que tu as dit à Sting et Natsu-san, que tu me trouvait charmant…

Il était heureux que l'oreiller cache son rougissement. Elle s'agita un peu avant de se pencher vers son oreille.

_ Oui Rogue, tu es un homme plein de charme.

Incapable de se réfréner, il la renversa d'un coup de hanche. Sa chevelure blonde s'étala sur le matelas et il se pencha sur elle, les mains poser de chaque côté de sa tête.

La blonde leva le bras et posa sa main douce sur sa joue. Tournant légèrement la tête, il embrassa la paume avant de remonter jusqu'à son index qu'il mordilla doucement.

Ses yeux bruns ne le quittait pas et son visage avait une expression un peu lascive qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

_ Lucy …

La façon dont il avait presque gémit son prénom fit frissonner la mage qui se redressa un peu pour venir effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

_ Faisons plus ample connaissance Rogue.

Son murmure fut étouffer par une bouche avide qui vint explorer la sienne. Il déplaça l'une de ses mains qu'il glissa dans sa nuque pour l'attirer encore davantage à lui.

Ses cheveux était aussi doux qu'il l'avait imaginé. Elle glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque et il recula pour s'asseoir. D'un mouvement il installa la jeune femme sur ses genoux avant de reprendre leur baiser passionné. Elle se colla contre lui et il soupira de bonheur en sentant ses seins ronds se presser contre son torse.

La belle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il laissa glisser l'une de ses mains dans son dos pour la rapprocher un peu plus. Un gémissement délicieux s'échappa de la blonde lorsque sa massive érection rencontra sa féminité exacerbée.

_ Lucy, je …

_ Rogue j'ai envie …

Cette confession suffit à briser toutes ses résistances.

D'un geste il lui enleva son débardeur, avant de laisser son regard vagabonder sur les rondeurs qu'il venait d'exposer. Dans la lueur de la lune, sa peau prenait la teinte de la porcelaine tranchée seulement par ses tétons raidis d'un rose plus soutenus.

Elle était parfaite. Magnifique et sensuelle. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur les deux globes charnus avant de caresser l'un de ses mamelons du bout de l'index. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Lucy soupira de plaisir en se mordant délicatement la lèvre. Il pinça doucement la pointe et le soupir se mua en gémissement. Sa bouche fondit sur la pointe délaissée et il l'effleura d'un rapide coup de langue mutin avant de la téter délicatement. La blonde plongea les doigts dans sa chevelure brune, pressant un peu plus son visage contre la peau douce et parfumée. Tout en continuant à honoré ses seins, il laissa glisser sa deuxième main jusqu'à ses fesses pleines. Il la pressa contre son érection, avant de basculer en avant pour s'agenouiller entre ses jambes. D'un geste rapide il fit disparaitre le bas de la jeune femme et fut assaillit par l'odeur de son désir féminin. Allongée ainsi, vêtue seulement d'une minuscule culotte en dentelle noire, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants de plaisir elle était superbe et il fut obligé de le lui dire;

_ Tu es une femme sublime Lucy Heartfilia.

Elle hoqueta lorsqu'il saisit sa jambe pour la relever jusqu'à son visage et qu'il se mit à tracer un chemin de baisers sur l'intérieur. Arrivé à sa cuisse, il passa ses doigts sur les coté de sa culotte et la fit disparaitre. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent lorsqu'il lui écarta un peu les jambes. Avec un sourire mutin, il se pencha et inspira profondément pour s'imprégner de son désir féminin. À l'aide de ses pouces il écarta un peu les pétales de cette fleure des plaisirs d'un rose profond. Désireux de la goûter, il laissa glisser sa langue jusqu'à la sensible perle qui surmontait ce temple de la féminité. Avec application et attention il s'employa à la cajoler.

_ Oh Rogue !

Son gémissement de plaisir était un aphrodisiaque puissant et il ôta son pantalon s'en interrompre ses caresses.

Elle s'agitait sous lui et il du poser ses mains sur ses cuisses pour les maintenir écartées. Les mains dans ses cheveux se crispèrent et Lucy s'abandonna bruyamment à son orgasme.

Rassasié et satisfait il libéra ses jambes avant de tracer un chemin de baisers humides jusqu'à sa gorge.

Elle tourna son visage et ils partagèrent un baiser salé. Il sentit la petite main serpenter sur ses abdominaux pour atteindre son caleçon et il se laissa faire avec plaisir. Elle l'effleura d'abord du bout des doigts avant de l'empoigner à travers le tissus.

Elle effectua un léger vas et viens et il soupira de plaisir, les yeux fermés.

_ J'adore tes yeux Rogue. Ils sont semblables à des rubis, murmura-t-elle en embrassant doucement sa mâchoire.

Enhardie, elle glissa sa main sous l'étoffe pour caresser le gland soyeux et humide qui n'attendait qu'elle. Il se redressa pour ôter rapidement son dernier vêtement et il siffla de plaisir en la sentant enrouler sa main autour de son érection. Sa deuxième main vint cajoler ses bourses et il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque.

Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait venir d'un instant à l'autre.

_ Doucement princesse, je ne veux pas venir dans ta main, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Taquine, elle mordit sa lèvre et de son pouce elle étala le liquide pré séminal qui suintait de son gland gorgé de sang. Il soupira avant d'amorcer un mouvement de hanche qui fit rencontrer leurs deux intimités. Elle était brulante et humide et il mourrait d'envie de se perdre en elle, mais il devait savoir une chose avant;

_ Tu n'es pas …

_ Non.

Un peu jaloux il ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander qui avait été le premier.

_ Hibiki de Blue Pegasus.

Avec un grognement possessif il se promit de molester un peu le bourreau des cœurs de la guilde de dragueurs lors de leur prochaine rencontre.

Il frotta un moment son érection contre les nymphes délicates et Lucy soupira, les yeux voilés de plaisir. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête et d'un vigoureux, mais délicat, mouvement il s'insinua en elle.

Ils gémirent de concert et se figèrent pour profiter un moment de leur union et pour laisser à la jeune fille le temps de s'adapter.

Lorsqu'elle balaya son dos de sa main, il se redressa et amorça un mouvement profond et régulier. Il enroula l'une des jambes de la belle autour de sa taille avant de glisser sa main sous son autre genoux pour poser sa deuxième jambe sur son épaule. L'angle de ses pénétrations changea et Lucy sembla perdre pied. Elle soupirait et gémissait de plaisir, une main plongée dans la chevelure brune de son amant. La sueur faisait briller sa peau et rendait son odeur encore plus capiteuse ce qui poussa le jeune homme à accélérer ses coups de reins. Il la sentit se contracter autour de lui et avec un gémissement rauque il se laissa aller à son tour.

Ce fut une voix criarde qui le sortit des songes quelques heures plus tard. Il était à moitié couché sur le dos de Lucy, son bras reposant sur ses reins. La blonde dormait toujours et il réalisa soudainement à qui appartenait la voix désagréablement dérangeante.

_ Oii Rogue, enfoiré qu'est-ce que tu fou dans le lit de Lucy ?

Un Natsu passablement mécontent se tenait à la fenêtre visiblement près à entrer.

Pas encore très bien réveillé, le brun vit cette intrusion comme une menace et d'instinct il fit la seule chose que ferait un dragon slayer, il attaqua ;

_ Eiryuu no houkou !

Son souffle balaya à la fois la fenêtre et Natsu, laissant un énorme trou dans le mur.

Ce vacarme venait de réveiller la blonde qui constat horrifiée les dégâts;

_ Putin Rogue ! Tu vas payer les réparations !

_ Je …

_ Lucy Kick !


	2. Chapter 2

**Etincelles stellaires Laxus x Lucy**

Il faisait beau et très chaud ce jour là, ce qui expliquait pourquoi la piscine de la guilde était bondée.

Macao et Wakaba regardaient, la bave aux lèvres, Mirajane et Kinana déambuler en maillots de bain pour servir tout le monde, pendant que Roméo apprenait à Wendy l'art du plongeon. Près du bord, Juvia avait fait corps avec l'eau de la piscine et Aquarius s'était fait un plaisir de s'inviter pour ennuyer Lucy. Erza engueulait Gray par ce qu'il se baladait nu alors que Fried et Levy discutait runes sous le regard acéré de Gajeel qui buvait un jus de fruit en compagnie de Lily.

Laxus, installé sur un transat près de Bixlow, surveillait tout ce petit monde derrière les verres fumés de ses lunettes.

Avec amusement, il observa Happy qui tentait vainement d'offrir un poisson à une Carla manifestement réticente. La chatte blanche détourna la tête dédaigneusement et Happy, dépité, alla se réfugier dans les bras de Lucy.

_ Dis tu trouve pas que la cosplayeuse à un truc de changé ?

La voix de Bixlow interrompis sa surveillance et en réponse il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_ Elle fait plus … femme, je trouve.

Laxus centra son regard sur la blonde pour voir ce qui avait pu changer. Natsu venait de l'empoigner à bras le corps pour la soulever.

_ German suplex !

Le rose les propulsa en arrière et ils disparurent tout deux de son champs de vision. La blonde émergea trente secondes plus tard et elle frappa violemment son coéquipier pour sa brutalité.

Elle s'appuya sur le bord pour se hisser hors de l'eau et Laxus apprécia du regard le ventre plat où de légers abdominaux se dessinaient sous l'effort. La blonde sortie entièrement de l'eau et son regard dériva sur ses courbes.

Bixlow avait raison, la blonde faisait plus femme.

Ses hanches s'étaient imperceptiblement évasés et son visage avait perdu sa rondeur enfantine. De plantureuse, elle était passée à sexy et pour la première fois, Laxus se surpris à la détailler comme il l'aurait fait avec une amante hypothétique.

Sa poitrine imposante et rebondie recouverte d'un tissu bleu tressautait légèrement à chacun de ses mouvements et sans s'en rendre compte le petit fils de Makarov se lécha les lèvres.

_ Ont pourrait peut-être la faire bosser comme mannequin, elle qui est toujours en galère de thunes, suggéra le marionnettiste avec un sourire pervers.

Le blond l'imagina prendre plusieurs poses aguichantes et reconnus que l'idée de Bixlow n'était pas mauvaise.

Fairy tail était certes connue pour abriter un grand nombre de dragon slayers et de troubles fêtes, mais l'était également pour ses beautés.

Jamais encore Laxus n'avait regarder l'une des membres de la guilde avec désir, sauf peut être Evergreen lorsqu'elle avait intégré le raijinshuu.

Lucy avait ce petit quelque chose qui le troublait plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué.

Il avait été très dure avec elle au début, mais après avoir appris à la connaitre, il avait réalisé qu'elle était tout à fait à sa place parmi eux. Elle avait apaisé, par sa simple présence, des cœurs meurtris par l'absence de Lisana.

Elle lui avait sourit avec douceur et reconnaissance lors de son retour à Tenroujima et il avait été profondément ému.

Du coin de l'œil, il la regarda s'enduire de crème solaire avant de s'allonger sur un transat. Allongée ainsi, les traits détendus et offerts à la caresse du soleil elle était superbe.

Il détourna le regard pour observer Mirajane s'énerver contre son grand père par ce que ce dernier venait de mettre une fessée à la plus jeune des Strauss.

_ Je crois qu'elle te regarde, déclara son coéquipier avec un air conspirateur.

Le blond tourna la tête lentement afin que la blonde ne pense pas être découverte. En effet, les paupières à demi fermées, elle l'observait avec attention. Ses joues avait un peu rosies et il se demanda si elle rougirait de la même façon prise par le plaisir. Un fin sourire orna ses lèvres et la jeune femme sursauta en le voyant. Gênée, elle tourna la tête rapidement avant de s'installer sur le ventre.

Le côté face était sublime, mais le côté pile invitait aux péchés. La cambrure de ses reins et ses fesses rondes et fermes semblaient inviter les caresses.

Il songea brièvement que ses jambes, longues et fines seraient du plus bel effet enroulées autour de sa taille ou de chaque coté de sa tête.

Un désir intense s'empara de son bas ventre et il tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose que le cul ravissant qui se trouvait non loin.

Gray et Natsu semblaient comploter à voix basse et il laissa son ouïe surdéveloppée les atteindre.

_ Oui, mais par lequel ? La fenêtre ?

_ Non trop voyant. La trappe ?

_ Impossible, elle m'a grillée et à déplacer sa commode pour bloquer l'accès.

Les deux réfléchirent un moment avant que leurs visages ne s'illumines et qu'ils ne disent de concert ;

_ Le panneau du plafond !

Ils ricanèrent un moment et Laxus n'eu aucun mal à comprendre qu'ils prévoyaient une visite nocturne chez la belle.

Il se décida presque instantanément. Ce soir il rendrait une petite visite à la mage des clés.

Après tout, elle l'avait clairement aguiché en le détaillant un peu plus tôt, non ?

Seule une femme intéressée pouvait observer aussi minutieusement un homme en pleine santé. Son délicieux rougissement était à lui seul un indice suffisant.

Il avait patiemment attendue que la journée passe.

Après être rentré chez lui prendre une douche, il était retourné diner à la guilde en compagnie des raijinshuu. Lucy aussi était présente. Assise sur une des hautes chaises du bar, elle posait pour Reedus. Assis près d'elle, Natsu buvait un cocktail de feu et Erza mangeait une part de gâteau.

Il faisait toujours aussi chaud, malgré la nuit qui était tombée et la plupart des mages se promenaient encore en maillots de bain. Le blond, lui, avait préféré enfiler une chemise à manche courte violette et un bermuda noir.

Une fois que Reedus eu achevé son portrait la jeune alla voir le résulta que, de sa place, le blond jugeait satisfaisant. Natsu réclama le tableau comme souvenir, mais Mirajane fut plus rapide et déclara qu'elle allait l'accrocher à l'étage.

La constellationiste, un peu, gênée voulu l'en empêcher, mais la démoniaque barmaid resta inflexible.

Déclarant qu'elle souhaitait prendre une douche, la jeune femme salua ses compagnons avant de quitter la guilde et Laxus en fit de même, très discrètement, quelques minutes plus tard.

Assis sur le toit, il écoutait les bruits dans l'appartement. Apparemment, Lucy avait décidé de faire un brin de ménage avant de faire sa toilette. Attendre n'était pas son fort, aussi fut-il soulager lorsqu'il entendit enfin l'eau de la douche couler.

D'un bond souple, il passa par la fenêtre que la blonde avait laissé ouverte, dans l'espoir sans doute de capturer un peu de fraicheur. Une lampe de chevet diffusait une lumière douce et il examina l'intérieur de l'appartement. La pièce était petite mais bien agencée et décorée.

Un bureau bien rangé se trouvait au pied du lit et un épais paquet de feuilles était posé dessus. Sans doute le roman qu'elle écrivait. Il avait entendu Gray dire que l'histoire était intéressante. Il fut tenter d'en lire un bout, mais autre chose attira son attention. Près de la bibliothèque, un panneau de liège avait été fixé au mur.

En s'approchant, il distingua une photo de la guilde prise de la mezzanine. Sur le cliché, Natsu, Gray et Elfman se battaient pendant qu'Erza se battait avec Panthère Lily. Lui-même était assis, écouteurs sur les oreilles, à une table en compagnie de Fried. Une entrée pour un salon littéraire côtoyait une photo de Happy et Natsu en train de pêcher, et une photo de la devanture de la guilde marchande Love &amp; Lucky était épinglée tout en haut du support.

Il entendit l'eau s'arrêter et avec un sourire arrogant il alla éteindre la lumière, plongeant l'appartement dans un clair obscur apaisant. Il patienta un peu près de la porte de la salle de bain et enfin elle sortit. Elle passa à coter de lui sans le voir, la tête recouverte d'une petite serviette éponge. Elle s'arrêta, surement surprise par la noirceur des lieux.

Elle claqua sa langue avant de poser la serviette sur ses épaules.

_ L'ampoule doit être grillée, marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un meuble.

Plus rapide, Laxus lui saisit le poignet afin de l'attirer contre son torse. Dos à lui, elle se figea avant de hurler à la mort. Presque sourd, il relâcha un peu son étreinte en marmonnant qu'elle était vraiment bruyante.

En entendant sa voix, elle se détendit presque immédiatement avant de se raidir de nouveau.

_ Laxus ! Qu … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Sa voix avait un peu tremblée sur la fin et il ne pu retenir un ricanement.

_ Je voulais voir par moi-même si c'était aussi facile de rentrer chez toi que Gray et Natsu le prétendent.

_ Non mais oh ! La propriété privé, l'intimité, vous connaissez pas dans cette guilde ?

De nouveau il ricana.

_ Chérie, c'est Fairy Tail, ont fait ce qu'ont veux. Et puis tu m'as quasiment inviter, affirma-t-il en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

_ Pardon ?

_ Ta façon de me regarder ce matin à la piscine, c'était une invite chérie.

_ Mais … Mais non c'est faux !

La blonde était écarlate, ce qui fit sourire le mage de foudre qui en rajouta une couche.

_ C'est pas grave ma belle, si je suis là c'est que je suis intéressé.

Elle étouffa un glapissement lorsqu'il se pencha pour lui effleurer les lèvres.

_ Tu ne veux pas ? Murmura-t-il, mutin, en l'effleurant une nouvelle fois.

Après s'être mordillé la lèvre la blonde soupira avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil incertain. Il glissa la main jusqu'à la base de sa queue de cheval afin de la tirer vers son visage. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Lucy gémit doucement avant de se presser contre lui. Il enroula son bras libre autour de sa taille et la souleva légèrement du sol pour l'embrasser plus à son aise. Elle était si petite et si frêle comparer à sa silhouette massive. Il ne peinait même pas alors qu'il la soutenait seulement avec un seul bras. Il était clair que Happy et Natsu mentaient lorsqu'ils affirmaient qu'elle était lourde. La jeune femme recula son visage pour inspirer profondément, avant d'effleurer sa cicatrice du bout des doigts. Laxus frissonna. Son stigmate, sa marque et son tatouage étaient des endroits sensibles et il enfouit son visage dans le cou gracile et parfumer pour cacher son trouble. Taquine, la jeune femme lui mordit doucement le cartilage de l'oreille et il poussa un grognement sourd. D'un pas déterminé il la porta jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel il la laissa tomber avant de se coucher sur elle.

_ Tu ne peux pas m'échapper chérie, murmura-t-il en laissant son nez caresser sa mâchoire.

_ En effet.

Cette petite constatation timide lui tira un rire de gorge. Il laissa sa main se refermer sur l'un des seins de la blonde. Ils étaient si opulents que sa large main permettait à peine de les contenir. Il déchira son haut en soie d'un geste sec et elle laissa échapper un petit glapissement outragé en se redressant à demi.

_ Sa coûte cher !

_ Je t'en rachèterais un nouveau, grogna-t-il avant de happer l'un des tétons découverts.

Elle couina puis se laissa retomber en arrière. Sa main libre se dirigea vers le sein délaissé et il en taquina la pointe. Tournant la tête, il entrepris de lécher délicatement le mamelon érigé. Il releva la tête et ils s'observèrent un instant, les yeux brillants et les lèvres luisantes.

Le blond se redressa un peu et défit sa chemise, qu'il abandonna sur le sol. Le regard concupiscent il fit glisser le short en soie qui recouvrait encore l'intimité de son amante.

_ Montre moi.

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement rauque et elle l'observa un moment essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait voir.

_ Te montrer quoi ?

_ Comment tu te donne du plaisir.

Il la vit pincer les lèvres et rougir furieusement.

_ C'est gênant.

S'il n'avait pas eu les sens aiguisés d'un dragon slayer il ne l'aurait surement pas entendu.

_ Chérie, du moment que l'on est consentant tout les deux tu n'as pas être gênée, affirma-t-il en lui caressant la joue avant de l'embrasser brièvement. Un large sourire aux lèvres il recula un peu pour s'assoir sur ses talons.

_ Montre moi.

Cette fois c'était plus un ordre qu'une demande, aussi la jeune femme glissa lentement une main entre ses jambes légèrement écartées.

Elle ferma les yeux et commença doucement à se caresser.

_ Ecarte un peu plus les jambes.

Son timbre guttural la fit frissonner violement et timidement elle obtempéra. Assis en face de son sexe, il pouvait clairement voir ses doigts frotter légèrement son clitoris et cette vision excitante apporta un coup de fouet à son excitation déjà démesuré.

Il sentait le sang pulser dans sa queue et il se mordit la lèvre avant de retirer son bermuda et son caleçon. Entièrement nu il repris sa place en face d'elle et n'y tenant plus, il saisit son sexe pour effectuer quelques vas et viens. L'odeur de sa cyprine l'atteignait par vagues et finalement il plongea le visage entre ses jambes en grondant comme un fauve. Laxus la lécha langoureusement de bas en haut une première fois, la faisant crier de surprise et de plaisir. Il aspira ensuite cette petite perle si sensible, la faisant gémir bruyamment. Descendant un peu plus bas il la pénétra de sa langue afin de savourer consciencieusement la liqueur de son plaisir. Les doigts plongés dans ses cheveux la blonde n'était que gémissements et soupires. La sentant proche de la jouissance il allongea un bras pour empoigner l'un de ses seins pendant qu'il glissait deux doigts en elle.

Elle était si étroite et chaude ! Il se sentait fébrile et sa langue, s'électrifia légèrement contre son clitoris ce qui la fit jouir immédiatement avec un puissant gémissement. Il ôta ses doigts de son intimité avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Qu'elle était belle, essoufflée, rougissante et luisante de transpiration! Sa poitrine pleine montait et descendait rapidement pendant qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Laxus, désireux de bénéficier de ses caresses, lui attrapa la main pour la poser à la base de son membre.

_ Touche moi chérie.

Hésitante, elle commença tout d'abord par remonter jusqu'à son extrémité. De l'index elle récupéra la petite goutte de pré sperme avant de la porter à sa bouche avec un sourire provocateur.

_ Attention, je ne rêve que de sentir ta petite bouche autour de moi, alors ne me provoque pas, ricana-t-il avant de s'interrompre en avisant le regard sérieux qu'elle lui lançait. Elle se redressa u peu pour pousser sur épaules l'invitant à s'allonger sur le dos. Sa fleure humide se colla à son sexe massif et il siffla lorsqu'elle glissa sur toute sa longueur. La constellationiste traça une ligne de baisers de son cou à son bas ventre et elle releva brièvement la tête pour lui sourire avec défi. Elle pencha la tête et soudainement il fut envelopper par sa bouche accueillante. Lucy avait visiblement du mal à le prendre entièrement, mais c'était suffisant. La voir le sucer suffisait à attiser son désir grondant. Il se saisit de sa queue de cheval et lui caressa la tête avant de l'encourager.

_ Oh oui chérie, comme ça.

Le bruit de succion emplissait la pièce et il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir rien entendu de si érotique.

Il se sentit proche aussi tira-t-il doucement sur sa queue de cheval pour l'inciter à venir l'embrasser. Ils partagèrent un baiser brulant et il posa ses mains sur ses fesses pleines qu'il massa la faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Il sentit son gland effleurer son entre et il attrapa ses hanches pour s'enfoncer lentement en elle. Une main sur cuisse, et l'autre sur ses fesses il la souleva un peu pour pouvoir la pénétré plus profondément. Son initiative fut récompensée d'un gémissement qu'elle étouffa contre son épaule. La main poser sur ses fesses voyagea jusqu'à son épaule et il la tira en arrière pour qu'elle soit assise sur sa queue. Ses seins tressautait sous ses coups de reins et il referma ses mains dessus. Eperdue de plaisir, elle s'appuya sur son torse en roulant des hanches tout en le fixant d'un regard brulant.

Elle n'avait jamais été plus belle qu'en cette instant et il attrapa ses hanches pour aller à la rencontre de son bassin. Il la sentait se contracter autour de lui signe qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme.

_ Laxus … Je vais …

_ Viens pour moi chérie.

Il laissa son électricité parcourir sa queue et elle se resserra fortement autour de lui en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il la rejoignit rapidement, profondément enfoncer en elle. Elle s'écroula sur lui et il embrassa doucement son front avant de sombrer avec elle.

Un rayon de soleil le réveilla et il ouvrit les yeux avec paresse. Lucy dormait toujours, pelotonnée dans le creux de son épaule. Elle frissonnait dans son sommeil et il la regarda un moment avant de se chercher une occupation le temps qu'elle se réveille. Avisant le tas de feuille sur le bureau, il se dégagea pour s'en saisir avant de reprendre sa place près d'elle. Elle reposa la tête sur son abdomen et il entama sa lecture en lui caressant les cheveux de temps en temps.

Deux heures plus tard, la demoiselle émergeait à son tour. Surprise dans un premier elle se rappela leur soirée et un rougissement vint recouvrir ses joues.

Elle releva la tête de ses abdominaux et changea de couleur en voyant ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

_ Mon roman !

Elle lui arracha le manuscrit des mains tout en le poussant et il alla s'écraser rudement sur le sol.

_ T'es folle !

Il était un peu fâché qu'elle l'ai virer du lit comme un mal propre, mais en la voyant presser le tas de feuille contre sa poitrine il la trouva adorable.

Virgo apparu sur cet entre fait.

Elle avait apparemment forcer l'ouverture de sa porte, car sa propriétaire semblait aussi surprise que lui.

_ Hime punissions ?

La blonde la regarda un instant avant qu'un sourire machiavélique ne prenne place sur son ravissant visage.

_ Non virgo, aujourd'hui c'est Laxus qui sera punis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Désir ardent Natsu x Lucy**

Allongé contre elle, il se sentait bien, en paix. Son lit était confortable, et sa couette épaisse et chaude. Mais ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout, c'était l'odeur omniprésente de la blonde et son petit corps chaud pressé contre le sien.

Lucy parlait en dormant et les yeux fermés, le nez dans sa nuque et le sourire aux lèvres il l'écoutait jacasser.

Elle parlait de lui, souvent.

Bien que la plupart du temps elle semblait râler après lui, il lui plaisait de savoir qu'il était aussi présent dans ses songes que dans sa vie.

_ Happy, ne mange pas ça …

C'était une des raisons qui faisait qu'il adorait la rejoindre durant la nuit.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était aussi gênée de partager son lit avec lui.

Après tout ils étaient amis et coéquipiers non ?

Il savait, pour les avoirs surpris, que Alzack dormaient régulièrement avec Bisca, sa coéquipière. Si eux le faisaient, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait du se priver. Malheureusement, Lucy ne semblait pas de cet avis.

Il se remémora quelques coups de pieds particulièrement douloureux. Elle était loin d'être faible. N'avait-elle pas défait, seule, la guilde clandestine Naked Mummy ? Pourtant elle continuait à se considérer comme le plus faible membre de l'équipe. Certes elle n'avait pas la puissance d'Erza, ni sa résistance, mais elle était courage, intelligente et obstinée, des qualités que le jeune homme reconnaissaient à leurs justes valeurs. De toute façons, elle n'avait pas besoin de devenir plus forte, car il serait toujours là pour la protéger. Il avait pris cette décision lors de leur première mission et ne comptait pas donner son rôle à qui que ce soit. Pas même à ce glaçon de Gray, qui briguait d'un peu trop près le poste à son goût.

Elle bougea légèrement et ayant visiblement trop chaud elle sortie l'une de ses jambes de sous la couette et se retournant vers lui. Il se statufia en constant que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Une de ces mèches blondes caressait son visage et il déglutit en observant sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient rosées, humides et légèrement entrouvertes.

Lucy était belle, vraiment très belle. Même sa magie l'était. Le sort Urano Matria avait fait briller ses yeux comme ceux d'un enfant émerveillé. Il avait sentit la langue de feu de la rage le balayer lorsque la magie avait été annulée. Les larmes de Lucy le faisait toujours souffrir atrocement. L'odeur saline laissait un goût amer de défaite dans sa bouche, comme si ses larmes étaient le signe qu'il avait échoué à la protéger.

Elle pleurait de moins en moins et son merveilleux sourire faisait toujours battre son cœur.

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, sa main gauche se leva et du bout du pouce il appuya légèrement sur sa lèvre inférieur. Elle soupira en remontant sa jambe découverte et ses yeux verts forêt dérivèrent sur la peau laiteuse de la cuisse exposée. Sa main bougea de nouveau, comme possédée d'une volonté propre. Il voulait caresser cette peau parfumée mais il savait que c'était mal de faire cela alors qu'elle dormait.

Heureusement ou malheureusement c'est ce moment que choisit la blonde pour parler de nouveau.

_ J'ai chaud … Je vais fondre et Natsu va me manger, se plaignit-elle mollement, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Oh oui il allait la faire fondre, avant de la déguster lentement. Conscient de son érection naissante et de son envie irrépressible de la toucher, il préféra s'enfuir avant son réveil.

Il marchait dans les rues de Magnolia, perdus dans ses pensées. Le problème n'était pas de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, ça s'était fait depuis longtemps. Non, le problème était de … draguer Lucy. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui permettrait de séduire la mage stellaire.

Peut-être qu'il ferrait mieux de mettre sa fierté de côté pour aller demander conseils à un homme plus expérimenté.

Mais qui ?

Pas Laxus, il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Bixlow était une piplette, Fried trop timide et Elfman lui répondrait certainement d'être un homme et d'agir. Il songea soudain qu'il connaissait la personne sans doute la plus avisée en la matière. D'autant plus que cette personne ne pourrait pas aller jacasser, sous peine de lourdes représailles.

Il l'avait chercher pendant une heure avant de tracer sa piste jusqu'à une clairière en dehors de la ville. Tout simplement parfait ! Ici ils ne seraient pas dérangés, ni espionnés.

_ Oii face de clous, j'ai des questions à te poser, l'interpella-t-il avant de s'asseoir devant lui en tailleur.

Gajeel haussa un sourcil métallique, avant de déglutir sa bouchée d'acier.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Salamander ? Grogna-t-il, tout de même curieux de savoir ce que le rose lui voulait de si bon matin.

_ J'ai … Je … Rhhhaaaa !

Le dragon d'acier inspira et l'odeur de Lucy lui parvint, il observa les joues colorées du rose et il comprit tout de suite.

_ Oh, tu veux baiser Bunny Girl.

Natsu le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte de s'être fait percer à jour si rapidement. Merde ! Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit !

_ Parle pas comme ça de Lucy enfoiré !

_ C'est bon tu m'a compris apparemment. Qu'Est-ce qui te dit que je peux t'aider ?

_ Je le sent.

_ Et il ne t'ai pas venus à l'idée que je pourrais aller gueuler dans toute la guilde que tu veux te faire Lucy et qu'en plus tu demande des conseils, gihi ?

_ Je sais que tu ne vas pas le faire.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Par ce que il serait vraiment fâcheux pour toi qu'Erza apprenne que tu te faufil en douce la nuit dans Fairy Hills pour rejoindre Levy.

Le brun vira immédiatement au blanc, avant de trembler violemment. Si jamais la mage de rang S apprenait cela, il était mort ! Elle pendrait certainement son cadavre devant le dortoir, pour montrer à tous ce qu'il arrivait lorsque l'on enfreignait les règles.

Déglutissant avec peine, il plongea son regard dans celui d'un Natsu plus que satisfait.

_ Bon, je t'écoute, marmonna-t-il de mauvaise grâce, tu lui veux quoi exactement à Bunny girl ?

_ Comment ça ? Demanda innocemment le rose en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air dubitatif.

Gajeel songea que vu la candeur et la naïveté du jeune homme la discussion allait être longue.

_ Les nanas sa aime pas être utilisées juste pour le sexe. Tu dois d'abord te demander si tu la veux vraiment, et entièrement à tes côtés.

_ Je le veux ! De toute façon ont est déjà toujours ensemble !

_ Baka ! Pas de cette façon là ! Je veux dire est-ce que tu veux l'embrasser devant tout le monde par exemple ou sortir te promener avec elle.

_ Ba oui, c'est-ce que je dis, on le fait déjà !

_ Bon …

Il préféra aborder les choses d'une autre façon.

_ Si tu veux être avec Lucy, il va falloir que tu t'habitus à faire certaines choses que les filles adores.

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Les filles, elles veulent des câlins, des cadeaux, des attentions. Si tu veux la séduire il faut lui faire plaisir.

Natsu hocha la tête en l'écoutant avec attention.

_ Et il faut que tu comprenne qu'après tu devras continuer à la faire se sentir spéciale à tes yeux. Sa veux dire que tu ne pourra pas te comporter avec Lisana comme avec Lucy par exemple.

Gajeel se gratta la tête peut sure que le rose comprenne réellement ce qu'il tentait de lui dire.

_ J'ai pas envie d'embrasser Lisana.

_ C'est bien, il vaut mieux pas si tu ne veux pas te faire démolir par Bunny girl après avoir conclu !

_ Conclu ?

_ Quand tu l'auras sauter quoi ! Ce que t'es lent !

_ Oii sac de boulon tu me parle pas comme ça !

_ Comment tu viens de m'appeler feufolet ?

Se fusillant du regard, ils finirent par s'empoigner avant de rouler par terre en créant un nuage de poussière.

Tout en réfléchissant à ce que le dragon slayer de l'acier lui avait confié, le jeune homme cherchait un moyen de faire plaisir à Lucy.

Mentalement il fit la liste des choses qu'elle aimait. Les livres, la guilde, les sucreries, ses esprits et les jolies dessous. Il fut prit d'un rougissement en se remémorant le jour ou lui et Happy étaient tombés sur ce qu'il appelait intérieurement le placard à dentelle. Se reprenant, il songea que tous cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

_ Naaatttssssuuuu !

Happy jaillit d'une ruelle, visiblement heureux de l'avoir trouvé.

_ Où tu étais ce matin ?

_ Dans la foret pour détruire quelques arbres, mentit-il, s'en voulant un peu car c'était Happy et il n'avait pas l'habitude de lui cacher des choses.

_ Est-ce que sa va ? Demanda le chat bleu en virevoltant autour de sa tête avant de s'arrêter devant son visage.

_ Oui. Happy, ce soir j'ai besoin d'être seul avec Lucy alors est-ce que tu pourrais …

_ J'irais voir Carla et Wendy, l'interrompit l'exceed ayant visiblement compris de quoi il retournait.

Natsu lui dédia un grand sourire et Happy roucoula ;

_ Tu l'aiiimmmmeee !

Le sourire de son coéquipier ne faiblis pas et il se contenta de répondre ;

_ Oui, sans aucun doute.

Happy fut surpris par cet élan de sincérité et il se décida à donner un coup de pouce à celui qui l'avait vus grandir.

_ Tu devrais lui faire un cadeau.

Happy était la seconde personne à lui donner ce conseil et il se décida à le suivre.

_ Happy qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à Lucy ?

Le chat bleu prit le temps de réfléchir un moment.

_ Tu pourrais lui apporter une fleure … et à manger. On se sert toujours chez elle, ça lui ferait surement plaisir de ne pas avoir à cuisiner. Le visage de Natsu se fendit d'un nouveau sourire et il hocha la tête avec enthousiaste avant de filer vers le fleuriste.

Son odorat était un peu agréssé par toutes ses senteurs mais il pris son mal en patience et détailla les fleures présentes dans le magasin. Son regard fut attiré par une plante superbe dont les fleures d'orées en formes d'étoiles formaient de grosses grappes. Les fleures émettaient une faible lueur dorée du plus bel effet. Il ne se posa pas plus longtemps la question et paya la fleure un prix exorbitant avant de filer vers les restaurants qui se trouvaient en bordure de la rivière.

Une demi heure plus tard il entrait par effraction dans l'appartement de sa blonde. Elle n'était pas encore rentrée de la guilde ce qui l'arrangeait beaucoup. Il posa la fleure, joliment emballée dans un papier transparent, sur la table basse avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour y poser les plats qu'il avait apporté. Il la sentit et l'entendit dès qu'elle passa la porte du rez-de-chaussée. Il ne se rendait compte que maintenant que sa présence lui avait manquer pendant ces quelques heures passées loin d'elle.

Il entendit la clé jouer dans la serrure et il s'installa dans l'entrée afin qu'elle puisse remarquer sa présence immédiatement. Elle entra, vêtue d'un court short en jean bleu et d'un débardeur blanc.

_ Natsu. J'étais inquiète de ne pas t'avoir vus à la guilde de la journée.

_ J'avais des trucs a préparer.

_ Une mission ? Demanda-t-elle avant de décrocher son fouet de sa hanche pour le poser sur le meuble de l'entrée.

_ Non, un truc que je voulais faire pour toi.

_ Pour moi ?

Il hocha la tête et le sourire radieux qui naquit sur son visage le fit frissonner. Elle était incroyablement magnifique, les cheveux relevés en chignon et deux mèches encadrant son visage délicat.

Elle avisa la fleure sur la table et elle sembla hypnotisée.

_ Elle est pour moi ?

Son murmure accompagna ses pas, alors qu'elle s'avançait pour observer la merveille de plus près. La jeune femme se retourna pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Natsu referma ses bras sur elle, avant de la serrer fort contre sa poitrine, le nez dans ses cheveux blond.

Ses seins opulents s'écrasaient délicieusement contre son torse et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il glissa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux tout en faisant glisser la droite sur ses reins.

_ Lucy …

La blonde releva son doux visage vers le siens pour lui sourire et il l'embrassa. Il observa ses yeux qu'écarquiller légèrement avant de la sentir s'abandonner à son étreinte. Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines et il avisa le lit du coin de l'œil.

D'un geste il la souleva, avant de rejoindre la couche qui l'appelait littéralement.

Elle le regardait, troublée, en se mordant la lèvre et il eu envie de la mordiller à son tour.

Il l'étala sur le matelas, avant de grimper à ses côtés. Elle était un peu haletante et sa poitrine qui montait et redescendait l'attirait comme un aimant aussi plongea-t-il le visage dans la douce vallée parfumée.

Elle était si douce et sentait si bon ! Un trésor qu'en tant que dragon il devait protéger au péril de sa vie.

Elle était à lui et à lui seul !

Lucy referma ses bras sur sa tête avant de gémir doucement, le faisant frissonner violemment. L'air un peu embrumer il releva son visage vers elle et rencontrer ses prunelles chocolat.

_ Lucy je m'enflamme, murmura-t-il en frottant sa joue contre sa poitrine rebondie.

Elle lui sourit avant de lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts.

_ Ne me brule pas, fut sa seule réponse avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sa langue glissa à la recherche de la sienne et ils entamèrent un ballet humide. Ses mains masculines se refermèrent sur les seins de la jeune femme et il les pressas l'un contre l'autre. Se redressant, il retira rapidement sa veste avant de faire disparaitre le débardeur blanc de la blonde. Sa poitrine, enfermée dans un soutien-gorge blanc, s'offrit à son regard concupiscant et il se lécha les lèvres avant de faufiler une main dans son dos pour faire sauter l'agrafe. Elle voulu replier les bras pour se cacher mais il l'en empêcha, les yeux brillants.

_ Non, tu es belle Lucy et je veux tout voir de toi.

Son rougissement s'accentua lorsqu'elle constata la passion sur ses traits et dans son regard. Elle avait devant elle le Natsu des combats difficiles. Virile, déterminé et sur de lui. Ce Natsu là la subjuguai même si son coté enfantin faisait son charme. D'un bond il se leva pour aller éteindre la lumière qu'il trouvait trop vive pour un moment aussi intime. Il ôta son pantalon et retourna près du lit en caleçon. Eclairée par la lune, elle était sublime. Elle tendit la main vers lui et il s'en saisit avant d'embrasser chacun de ses doigts.

_ Reviens, j'ai froid.

Cette supplique le fit sourire et il se recoucha contre elle, son membre ériger se calant contre sa hanche féminine. Ils s'embrassèrent et il caressa son sein avant de le soulever pour amener le téton raidis à sa bouche. Il passa un certain temps à cajoler cette pointe délicate de la langue.

Les réactions de Lucy lui plaisaient. Elle murmurait et gémissait en caressant ses cheveux avec fièvre. Il attrapa l'une de ses cuisses pour la caler sur sa taille, avant de osciller du bassin pour que leurs ventres se rencontres. Il glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps et appuya ses doigts contre son sexe moite.

_ Natsu !

Comme il aimait l'entendre gémir son prénom ! Il la caressa un moment a travers sa culotte avant de rouler sur le dos pour l'installer sur lui.

Il caressa ses cuisses avant de lui sourire.

_ Je vais te manger Luchy.

Il entendit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il l'attirait de sorte qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon au dessus de son visage. Son odeur était riche et capiteuse, différente de d'habitude. Plus salée et entêtante.

Ses genoux se posèrent de chaque côté de sa tête et son entrejambe humide se retrouva sous son nez. Elle était écarlate, timide et hésitante. Si désirable et excitante. Il souffla sur le tissus trempé et elle frissonna en soupirant.

_ Natsu … c'est si gênant.

Il ricana de sa pudeur avant déchirer sa culotte. Elle hoqueta avant de le foudroyer du regard. Il n'y prêta pas attention et observa ce qui venait de s'offrir à son regard. Son sexe ressemblait à un coquillage dont les embruns le charmait. Il plongea sa langue dans le cœur brulant de féminité et la réaction de la blonde ne se fit pas attendre.

Elle poussa un gémissement bruyant avant d'empoigner ses cheveux en ondulant du bassin. Il attrapa ses cuisses pour la maintenir en place et continua de la déguster consciencieusement. Il sentit la légère résistence au bout de sa langue et il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Gajeel.

__ Bunny girl est surement vierge. C'est assez douloureux pour une fille la première fois, à cause de la peau que tu déchire. Tu dois faire ça vite et bien._

D'instinct il sut immédiatement ce qui serait le moins douloureux pour la blonde. Il concentra son feu sur sa langue et la barrière disparue, consumée par cette micro flamme inoffensive.

Lucy ne sentit qu'une toute petite brulure, vite remplacée par un plaisir intense lorsque Natsu concentra ses attentions sur son clitoris sensible. Ravis de lui procurer tant de plaisir il glissa deux de ses doigts en elle, afin de la préparer à le recevoir. Il savait qu'il était bien membré après avoir discrètement observé les autres gars de la guilde dans les vestiaires de la piscine et la blonde était si étroite qu'il ne voulait pas lui causer le moindre mal. Il aspira plus fortement son clitoris, rajouta un troisième doigts et la blonde lui tira les cheveux en hurlant son prénom.

Il la fit basculer pour se placer sur elle. Haletante, elle l'observait entre ses paupières à demies fermées. Il lui écarta doucement les jambes en lui offrant un sourire rassurant auquel elle répondit immédiatement.

Elle enroula les bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille et il la pénétra d'un coup de rein puissant mais maitrisé.

Elle gémit fortement en se sentant remplie et distendue. Il était si large et fort !

Il resta un moment immobile avant de onduler doucement des hanches les faisant gémir de concert.

_ Oh Natsu … Je t'aime tellement !

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de commencer à ce déhancher plus rapidement.

_ Tu es la seule Lucy, la seule, murmura-t-il en se redressant sur ses avant bras pour l'observer.

Ses yeux bruns était fermés et sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper des soupirs et un souffle haletant. Eperdu il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se coucher sur elle, souhaitant sentir ses seins sous son torse.

Il glissa une main jusqu'à leurs intimités jointes pour agacer d'un doigt brulant le clitoris de sa compagne.

Lucy se resserra soudainement autour de sa queue et il gronda en frissonnant. Une minute plus tard ils jouissaient à l'unisson, leurs gémissements étouffer par leurs lèvres collées.

Il roula sur le côté avant de l'attirer dans le creux de son épaule. Il glissa son écharpe autour de leur deux cous et tête contre tête ils s'endormirent.

_ Naaaatsuuuu !

Une poigne de fer lui attrapa les cheveux et il se sentit soulever du lit avec force. En ouvrant, les yeux il tomba sur un regard rougeâtre et meurtrier. La pointe effiler d'une épée était posée contre sa gorge et le maintenant toujours par les cheveux, Erza le rapprocha de son visage.

_ Qu'as-tu fait Natsu ?

_ Er … Erza …

_ Tu iras tenir compagnie à Gajeel, que j'ai choppé cette nuit à Fairy Hills. Je vais vous faire connaitre l'enfer !


	4. Chapter 4

**Illuminations Sting x Lucy**

Il l'avait su à l'instant ou il l'avait vu la première fois. Elle devrait être à lui un jour ou l'autre.

Natsu-san s'emblait tenir énormément à la jeune femme et il était clairement possessif, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser un peu plus son désir.

Toute sa vie, il s'était sentit en compétition avec Natsu-san et cela à tout les niveaux. Guilde, exceed, puissance, mais aussi femmes. Bien que Salamander n'était pas connu pour être un bourreau des cœurs.

La blonde était tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer chez une femme. Intelligente, plantureuse, courageuse et sexy. Elle avait aussi du caractère, ce qu'il appréciait plus que tout. Malheureusement, elle ne semblait pas le tenir en très haute estime.

L'aborder se révélait impossible, car elle était presque constamment accompagnée par l'un ou l'autre des membres de son équipe. Inviter Fairy Tail au bal donner à l'occasion de son nouveau poste de maitre lui avait semblé être une bonne idée pour approcher la constellationiste.

Mais encore une fois, elle avait dansé avec tout le monde sauf lui. Bon sang, elle avait même accorder une danse à Rogue, Rogue !

Avachi sur son siège de Maitre, il observait la guilde d'un œil morose.

Le dénommé Max draguait ouvertement Yukino sous l'œil agacé de Rufus, pendant que Elfman et Orga s'était lancés dans un bras de fer, afin de déterminer qui était le plus homme entre les deux. Gajeel avait monopolisé le micro et cassait les oreilles de tout le monde avec sa voix éraillée, tandis que la petite Wendy faisait des câlins à Frosh sous le regard envieux de Lector.

La blonde, elle, était dans les bras de Dobengal qui la faisait virevolter d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Même lui y avait droit !

_ Oi Sting, pourquoi tu tire la tronche comme ça ? Demanda brusquement Natsu en apparaissant à côté de lui.

_ Natsu-san …

_ Tu regardais Lucy ? Elle est belle hein ?!

_ Euh … Oui.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait dire, au risque de s'en prendre une par le dragon de feu pour avoir lorgné d'un peu trop près sa partenaire.

_ Il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles dans ta guilde, fit remarquer le rose en regardant à droite et à gauche.

En effet, et c'était une chose qu'en tant que nouveau maitre de Sabertooth il avait l'intention de changer.

_ Genma considérait les femmes comme faibles et inférieures aux hommes, déclara-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Le rose claqua la langue de désapprobation, avant de courir vers Grey qui venait d'enlever son caleçon.

Délaissant ce spectacle peu appréciable, il préféra observer la blonde qui venait de rejoindre la petite Levy et Gajeel. Le dragon slayer d'acier ne manqua d'ailleurs pas son regard et lui fit un sourire ironique en glissant un bras sur les épaules de la blonde avant de trinquer avec elle. Enfoiré de métaleux !

En la voyant se faire inviter par Makarov, il se décida. Elle ne pourrait pas vraiment lui refuser une danse devant son maitre. Il laissa le vieux bonhomme en profiter un moment avant de se lever pour les interrompre. Il traversa la piste pour venir se poster dans le dos de la blonde. Avec un sourire, il s'adressa au maitre de Fairy Tail;

_ Maitre Makarov, puis-je vous emprunter cette demoiselle le temps d'une danse ?

_ Bien sure maitre Sting.

Lucy se mordit la lèvre inférieur sans le regarder et il l'attira contre son torse avant de saisir sa main. Ils firent quelques pas et le jeune homme fut le premier à rompre le silence.

_ Passes-tu un bon moment Blondie ?

_ Lucy, je m'appel Lucy.

_ Je sais Blondie.

Elle soupira d'exaspération avant de lui jeter un petit coup d'œil rapide.

_ C'est un beau bal, murmura-t-elle en réponse à sa question précédente.

_ Merci, je me suis donné du mal pour que cette soirée soit une réussite.

Elle le regarda un moment avec surprise et elle se détendit légèrement entre ses bras.

_ Tu ne m'aime pas, pas vrai ?

Lucy le regarda, clairement surprise avant de détourner le regard un peu rougissante.

_ Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas …

_ Mais ?

_ Tu me rend un peu mal à l'aise.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle cherchant visiblement une réponse à cette question.

La musique s'arrêta et ils s'écartèrent. Alors qu'elle allait se détourner, il retint sa main.

_ J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

Voyant son air hésitant, il rajouta;

_ Je sais que sa va te plaire Blondie.

Elle hocha la tête et il garda sa main dans la sienne pour la conduire à l'étage. Ils déambulèrent un moment dans les couloirs vides avant que Sting ne s'arrête devant une porte.

Un peu anxieuse la blonde regardait à droite et à gauche.

Il ouvrit la porte et dans la pénombre de la pièce, Lucy distingua deux fauteuils et un canapé. Il s'effaça de devant l'entrée pour l'inviter à le précéder.

La salle était petite et ne possédait pas de fenêtre, et lorsque la porte se referma derrière Sting, elle fut plonger dans l'obscurité. Incertaine des intentions du blond, la mage de Fairy Tail se raidit.

_ Lève la tête, ordonna le jeune homme d'une voix douce.

Après avoir obéit, la jeune femme étouffa un hoquet de stupeur et d'émerveillement. Sur le plafond d'un noir d'encre, de minuscules lumières blanchâtres d'intensités différentes représentaient la voûte céleste. Toutes les constellations étaient présentes même Ophiuchus, le serpentaire.

Ebahie et subjuguée par tant de beauté, la jeune femme resta silencieuse en contemplant ce ciel factice.

_ Comment …

_ Lorsque nous avons demandé à Yukino de revenir, nous voulions lui offrir une chose qui effacerait le souvenir de son départ forcé. Rogue et moi avons créer ce plafond. La profonde noirceur vient des ombres de Rogue et je suis à l'origine des étoiles. Nous avons consulté beaucoup de cartes du ciel pour arriver à un résultat aussi réel que possible.

_ C'est magnifique.

_ Je suis content que tu apprécie. Yukino tenait à te montrer cette pièce un jour.

Après lui avoir saisit la main, il la conduisit vers l'un des fauteuils dans lequel elle prit place. Il s'installa sur la table basse et regarda ce séduisant visage se détendre et s'illuminer.

Le menton dans la main il la détailla. Même si sa vue à lui était supérieur, il savait que la lumière des étoiles étaient suffisantes pour que Lucy puisse y voir un minimum. Sa robe noire, nouée dans la nuque, mettait ses courbes en valeur. Son décolleté m'était sa superbe poitrine en relief et il mourrait d'envi de glisser son nez dans cette vallée parfumée. Ses yeux vagabondèrent jusqu'à ses chevilles délicates et ses chaussures à talons blanches dans la lanière avait laissé une trace sur la peau délicate. Rapidement il lui saisit la jambe pour la poser sur son genoux, ce qui attira son attention.

Elle le regarda surprise et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre;

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

_ Ta cheville te fait mal non ? Ta façon de marcher était différente lorsque nous sommes montés.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux avant de rougir.

_ Ce sont de nouvelles chaussures, elles me font un peu mal aux pieds, lui confia-t-elle les yeux baissés.

Avec douceur il défit la sangle, avant de lui ôté son escarpin. Il saisit son pied entre ses deux mains et commença un doux massage.

Elle le regardait, étonnée. Sting Eucliff, dragon slayeur de la lumière et nouveau maitre de Sabertooth lui massait le pied … Incroyable. Un peu gênée, mais consciente du plaisir que ces attouchements provoquaient, elle se laissa faire docilement.

_ Tu fais ça souvent ?

_ A vrai dire non, c'est la première fois, affirma-t-il un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

Il laissa glisser ses doigts jusqu'à sa cheville meurtrie, qu'il souleva jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser doucement. Il reposa son pied avant de se lever pour se diriger vers le petit réfrigérateur qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Il en sortit deux coupes, une bouteille de champagne et un bol de glaçons qu'il vint déposer sur la table basse avant de reprendre sa place en face de la mage aux clés.

Il récupéra la cheville blessée et la reposa sur son genoux avant d'attraper un glaçon qu'il fit rouler contre la peau rougie.

Elle siffla en sentant le froid intense du glaçon et il ricana. Lorsque le glaçon eu fondu, il ouvrit la bouteille et les servis tout les deux.

_ A toi Blondie.

_ Il ne faudrait pas plutôt trinquer à ton nouveau statut de maitre ?

_ Je préfère faire l'éloge de ta beauté.

Le rougissement s'accentua et le blond sentit l'atmosphère de la pièce changer. La tension sexuelle était omniprésente, mais il ne savait pas si la blonde en avait conscience. Il caressa du bout des doigts la cheville qui se trouvait toujours sur sa cuisse. Elle soupira en se mordant la lèvre et il commença à masser son mollet après avoir glisser sa main sous le bas de sa robe.

_ Sting …

_ Chut ma belle, laisses toi faire et profite juste, chuchota-t-il en tentant d'apaiser sa résistance et ses craintes.

D'une main il palpait son mollet et de l'autre il continuait à câliner son pied. Rapidement il posa son talon sur son épaule, la forçant ainsi à tendre la jambe. Dans le processus sa robe retomba, dévoilant un peu son genoux et la moitié de sa cuisse. Tournant la tête il embrassa sa cheville avant d'en lécher la malléole. La réaction de la jeune femme fut inédite puisqu'elle gémit fortement. Visiblement c'était, chez elle, une zone érogène. Avec un sourire matois, il recommença plusieurs fois et fut, à chaque passage, récompensé d'un gémissement lascif.

Il souffla doucement sur la zone humidifiée par sa langue et un nouveau soupire raisonna dans la pièce. La main qu'il avait posé sur son mollet descendit vers le creux de son genoux. Sa peau était si douce ! Si il avait du la comparer à une matière quelconque il aurait surement choisit la soie.

_ Lucy-san tu est parfaite.

Cette déclaration la força à le regarder et le sourire un peu triste qu'elle lui retourna le frappa en plein cœur.

_ Je ne le suis pas.

_ Ne dit pas ça !

Elle eu l'air surprise par sa virulence et il s'expliqua;

_ Tu as été si courageuse face à Minerva ! Ta magie est magnifique et puissante. Ton sourire est doux et rayonnant. Je peux te l'assurer, tout les gens autour de toi se nourrissent de ta bonne humeur comme je peux le faire avec la lumière. Même cette femme rousse, Flare, semble être éprise de toi ! Et je suis jaloux ! Si jaloux de Natsu-san qui est toujours collé à toi, et qui dors même avec toi d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

Un peu essoufflé et gêné, il s'interrompit et un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que la blonde prenne la parole ;

_ Je ne savais pas que tu …

_ Je te veux ! Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue.

Il n'avait pus contenir plus longtemps cette déclaration passionnée qui laissa la blonde sans voix.

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois sa cheville et elle se redressa un peu.

_ Sting … Je … On se connait à peine.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure plein d'incertitudes.

_ Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Tu es une fille et une romancière talentueuse, tu ne crois pas au coup de foudre ? L'attirance au premier regard ?

_ Si bien sure mais …

_ Laisse moi une chance. Laisse moi t'offrir un orgasme, supplia-t-il presque la voix rendue rauque à l'idée de cette indécente proposition.

Son visage vira au cramoisie et elle balbutia;

_ Je … Sting …

_ Je te veux tellement que j'en souffre, chuchota-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de glisser ses petites mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Elle se pencha pour venir à sa rencontre et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

_ Encore ? Demanda-t-elle taquine.

_ Oui, s'il-te-plait oui.

Elle posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les siennes et ouvrit la bouche en sentant sa langue masculine en quémander l'entrée. Sans briser leur baiser, il se laissa tomber de la table basse pour s'installer, à genoux, entre les jambes de la blonde. Ses bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille gracile et il l'attira plus près de lui. Elle avait le goût du champagne et sentait le citron, une odeur fraiche et acidulée qui lui plaisait énormément. Dans cette position, sa poitrine pleine lui caressait la gorge et elle était obligée de baisser la tête pour l'embrasser.

Jamais il n'avait ressentit cela. En glissant sa main dans sa nuque il défit son chignon avant de dénouer sa robe.

Les deux pans de tissus s'écartèrent et ses seins nus apparurent à son regard émerveillé. Elle haleta en resserrant ses mains sur son visage et en approfondissant leur baisé. L'un de ses tétons lui effleura la clavicule et il se saisit du globe laiteux d'une main ferme.

_ Sting …

_ Chut, profite princesse.

Coinçant son mamelon entre son pouce et son index il l'agaça légèrement, la faisant gémir. Il sentit ses doigts fins attraper ses cheveux pour les tirer légèrement et il grogna de plaisir.

_ Est-ce que tu en veux plus ? Demanda-t-il doucement, la voix rauque.

Il attendit un moment et un murmure tremblant, à peine audible, se fit entendre.

_ O…Oui.

Satisfait, il se permit un sourire, avant de lui agripper les cuisses pour la coucher sur l'assise du fauteuil. Elle lâcha un petit couinement ravissant et il ricana. Sa robe retomba autour de ses hanches et le visage de Lucy pris une teinte soutenue.

Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent sans pudeur sur sa lingerie et elle déplaça une main pour se cacher. Avec une douceur sans pareille il se pencha avant d'embrasser chacun des doigts.

_ Tu es si belle ! Tu n'as aucune raison de te cacher … J'adore ta lingerie! Affirma-t-il en souriant comme un enfant.

En effet, il trouvait la pièce de lingerie bleu magnifique et tout à fait à son goût. Il attrapa sa main dans la sienne, en nouant leurs doigts, pour l'inciter à se dévoiler. Ce qu'elle fit après une brève résistance.

Elle était si belle, rougissante et les yeux embrumés par le plaisir.

Grace au pouce de sa main libre il alla frotter le tissu humidifier par le plaisir de la belle. Elle soupira tout en écartant presque imperceptiblement les jambes, en une invitation muette qu'il comprit parfaitement.

Attentif à la satisfaire, il concentra ses caresses sur le petit bourgeon à la sensibilité extrême. Lucy étouffa un gémissement en se mordant l'index.

Elle était vraiment mignonne comme ça, songea-t-il avant de poursuivre son exploration, détrempant le fin tissu à chaque nouvelles caresses. Elle sentait si bon !

En penchant la tête, il l'embrassa à travers sa culotte ce qui la fit couiner adorablement une nouvelle fois. Satisfait, il referma sa bouche sur les pétales de sa féminité avant de lui enlever son sous-vêtement.

Il avait connus beaucoup de femmes, mais aucune ne lui avait fait cet effet. Lucy Heartfilia était une merveille. Un trésor que le dragon qu'il était se devait de posséder et protéger jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ou de la sienne.

En se léchant les lèvres, il s'enivra de son parfum. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps il plongea le visage entre ses jambes gracile pour la dévorer. Lucy cria de plaisir avant de plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux. Sa main libéré vint empoigner sa cuisse féminine pour la relever. Dans cette position, sa langue pouvait aller plus loin en elle et de son autre main, il vint taquiner la petite perle.

Le miel se fit plus abondant et il soupira de plaisir en constatant qu'il était en train de la contenter pleinement. Il lui faisait du bien et il pouvait le sentir dans toutes les fibres de son corps.

D'humeur joueuse, il posa sa main auréoler de lumière sur son pubis avant de laisser le sceau s'imprimer sur sa chaire.

Un peu surprise, elle redressa la tête. En constatant la marque d'asservissement qu'il venait de lui apposer elle eu soudainement peur. Il le sentit tout se suite et il lécha doucement son clitoris avant de lui sourire.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, tout vas bien se passer, murmura-t-il avant de retourner à ce qu'il faisait.

Il avait toujours aimer faire des cunnilingus à ses partenaires. Le pouvoir qu'il détenait alors sur leurs jouissances flattait son égo et ce sentiment de contrôle l'avait toujours fait bander comme un dingue. Avec Lucy c'était pire. Il voulait la marquer, faire en sorte qu'elle ne pense plus qu'à lui. Quoi de mieux que de devenir maitre de son orgasme pour cela ?

Consciencieusement il l'explora de la langue avant de glisser un doigt en elle. En sentant la preuve de sa virginité, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Ainsi, il serait son premier ? Cette idée le fit durcir un peu plus et il veilla à modérer ses élans, de peur de faire disparaitre cette pureté d'un geste trop brusque. Il la prendrait … au bon moment.

Elle gémissait maintenant bruyamment et il entrepris d'aspirer doucement son clitoris. Elle sera convulsivement les jambes autours de sa tête, mais grâce au sceau il les immobilisa. Son vagin se contractait autour de son doigt signe que son orgasme approchait. D'une pensée il lui refusa cette libération, bloquant tout ses nerfs dans cet état d'intense excitation. Elle gémit fortement en sentant l'orgasme s'éloigner légèrement.

_ Sting …

_ Je sais …

Il sourit contre sa fleur et ôta son doigt, immédiatement remplacer par sa langue. Il la pénétra ainsi quelques secondes, avant de laisser entrer deux de ses doigts qu'il recourba un peu.

La blonde se contracta plus fort et cru devenir folle lorsqu'elle le sentit suçoter son clitoris palpitant. Elle avait l'impression qu'un deuxième cœur pulsait au niveau de sa féminité et l'orgasme refusait toujours de la happée dans sa vague.

Il la sentait, la frustration qui était en train de naitre en elle. Ses doigts de pieds s'étaient recourbés et elle était tendue et haletante. Délicieusement excitante. Il aspira la petite perle magique entre ses lèvres avant de la taquiner de la langue et de recourber un peu plus ses doigts en elle. Il frotta sa muqueuse doucement, mais à un rythme soutenu, du bout des doigts et elle pleurnicha de plaisir inassouvis.

_ S … Sting, s'il-te-plait !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux princesse ? Chuchota-t-il sans relever la tête.

_ S'il-te-plait.

_ Quoi ? Tu dois me le dire Lucy.

Elle gémit bruyamment en frissonnant et ses yeux papillonnèrent pour contenir son excès lacrymal. La voyant ainsi, si vulnérable il décida de l'aider un peu.

_ Tu veux que je te fasse jouir princesse ?

_ Oui.

Sa voix s'était faite timide et il fondit littéralement. D'un geste, il la libéra de son joug avant de la lécher passionnément une dernière fois. Son orgasme éclata dans un cris et ses jambes se refermèrent sur sa tête. Il releva la tête pour l'embrasser profondément. Elle était toute molle contre lui et en s'écartant un peu il constata qu'elle avait l'air somnolente.

Cet orgasme foudroyant et le champagne avait eu raison d'elle et il en fut satisfait malgré la lancinante érection qui gonflait son excitation. Il était bon pour une satisfaction personnel avant d'envisager un second round, dans ses quartiers cette fois.

Il souleva la blonde et attrapa ses chaussures avant de quitter la pièce.

Il était presque arrivé à sa porte lorsqu'il fut interpellé;

_ Sting …

Il se raidit en reconnaissant la voix de la démoniaque Mirajane. Se retourner pourrait se révéler très gênant, mais esquiver la blanche n'était pas plus indiqué. Elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ Je vais t'épargner et je ne dirais rien à Erza, ni à Natsu.

Il soupira de reconnaissance avant de déchanter.

_ Seulement si tu fais en sorte qu'un bébé blond naisse avant la fin de l'année.

Il était mort, si Mirajane ne le tuait pas immédiatement, Erza et Natsu s'en chargeraient en apprenant qu'il avait mis en cloque Blondie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Doux poison Cobra x Lucy**

Il l'avait brièvement entendue avant de la trouver l'à. Etendue sur le sol. Impossible de ne pas la reconnaitre. La constellationiste de Fairy Tail. Même s'il n'était pas un grand amateur de femme, il n'avait pas manqué la beauté de celle-ci.

Après avoir obtenu sa relaxe pour services rendus il avait erré. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la trouver là, dans cette forêt. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessée juste … assoupie et vide de magie.

Le borgne était resté un moment à l'observer. Comme toujours elle était court vêtu et il laissa errer son regard sur ses courbes parfaites en rougissants un peu. Il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis un bon moment et voir une femme aussi belle ne pouvait que l'émoustiller.

Il pensa à poursuivre sa route, mais il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, endormie et vulnérable comme elle l'était. Avec un soupir agacé, il la ramassa avant de se diriger vers la grotte dans laquelle il s'était établit pour un temps. Il la déposa sur la couche faite de peaux qu'il avait aménagé. Il alluma un feu et lorsqu'il constata qu'elle frissonnait encore il lui abandonna son manteau blanc.

Il avait entendu les pensées intimes du Salamander à son sujet. Il devait bien reconnaitre que Natsu Dragneel avait bon goût en matière de femme. Sa peau avait l'air fine et soyeuse à la lueur du feu. Ses cheveux semblaient avoir capturer la couleur des blés et ses lèvres à peine rosées invitaient aux baisés. Oui elle était belle et appétissante. Son débardeur laissait apparaitre les rondeurs de sa poitrine et il déglutit en détournant le regard.

_ Humm … Laissez moi …

Son petit gémissement ensommeillé l'intrigua et il retourna à sa contemplation de la demoiselle. Elle n'était pas très forte, mais elle avait l'air très intelligente, ce qui, d'après certain, était assez rare chez les blondes. Il entendait ses songes et cela le fit sourire. Elle rêvait du chat bleu de Dragneel et de sa vache perverse.

Elle avait l'air douce et innocente, tout le contraire de lui …

Lui ses rêves n'étaient que des cauchemars d'une captivité maintenant lointaine mais toujours aussi vivace. Cubelios lui manquait. Kinana ne l'avait pas attendue et vivait maintenant une belle histoire avec Warren. Il les avaient entendus et s'était détourné. Elle méritait d'être heureuse et le fait qu'elle soit devenue humaine le perturbait beaucoup.

Le visage de la blonde afficha une moue boudeuse et elle roula sur le dos d'un coup, dégageant le manteau et faisant remonter son débardeur sur son ventre plat. Il se força à détourner le regard. Elle était sexy, mais il n'était pas du genre à abuser d'une jeune femme inconsciente. Ses songes s'éclipsèrent et les pensées plus cohérentes, liées à un réveil imminent, affluèrent. Elle papillonna des yeux brièvement avant de se redresser d'un coup, en serrant son manteau contre sa poitrine. Elle le remarqua enfin, assis en tailleur, le dos appuyé contre la paroi rocheuse de la grotte dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle cligna des yeux pour être sûre de ne pas rêver avant de glapir, effarouchée.

Il grogna faiblement à se son strident ;

_ Ce que tu es bruyante !

Semblant ce rappeler son pouvoir et le fait qu'il avait été libéré, elle afficha une mine contrite;

_ Désolée, souffla-t-elle doucement pour éviter de heurter son ouïe si sensible.

Il hocha la tête, signe que ses excuses étaient acceptées et elle enchaina;

_ Comment …

_ Tu était étendue dans la forêt sans connaissance. J'ai pensé que te laisser là-bas pouvait s'avérer dangereux, expliqua-t-il avec une certaine gêne, trahie par son rougissement léger.

Elle lui fit un sourire magnifique et il entendit son propre cœur avoir un raté.

_ Merci beaucoup Erik.

Il sursauta à l'entente de son prénom. Personne, à part Kinana, ne se permettait de l'appeler aussi familièrement. Mais elle était si douce et sincère qu'il n'eu pas le cœur à la rabrouer. Et elle le prononçait d'une façon si … l'entendre de sa bouche lui plaisait beaucoup. Peut-être pourrait-il lui donner une autre raison de prononcer son nom … voir même de le soupirer, de le gémir et pourquoi pas même le crier ? Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Il s'égarait. Mais elle était si tentante, assise en face de lui, son manteau et son odeur contre elle. Son odeur de mâle se mélangeait à la sienne et il sentit poindre l'excitation.

_ Tu n'as pas froid ?

_ Sa va, grommela-t-il en détournant la tête.

Un silence pesant s'installa, finalement rompus par le gargouillement soudain de l'estomac de la jeune mage. Elle rougit fortement avant de balbutier de faibles excuses.

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle était vraiment mignonne à se mordiller la lèvre. Sans un mot il se leva avant de disparaitre hors de la caverne.

Dix minutes plus tard, il revenait avec un gros oiseau multicolore dans la main et une branche assez épaisse. Peu sûre de savoir si c'était pour elle qu'il était sortit chasser, elle préféra se taire. Il pluma le volatile avant de le préparer. Ensuite il l'embrocha et planta la pique improvisées près du feu, de sorte que le poulet se trouve au dessus des flammes. Ils restèrent assis, l'un en face de l'autre, en silence. Bientôt l'odeur délicieuse de chaire rôtie se rependit et Lucy entendit son estomac gronder de plus belle. Lorsque la viande fut bien dorée, le jeune homme retira le volatile du feu avant d'en arracher une cuisse qu'il tendit à la jeune femme, les yeux fuyants.

Elle s'en saisit et le remercia doucement pour ce repas improvisé, mais absolument délicieux.

Bientôt l'oiseau ne fut plus qu'une carcasse et Lucy se rallongea pour digérer en contemplant les flammes, sous l'œil vigilant du dragon slayer du poison. Allongée de côté sur la couche, ses seins se pressaient l'un contre l'autre pour révéler une vallée profonde et étroite. Il frissonna violement en inhalant une bouffée de son parfum sucré et elle se redressa à demi.

_ Viens. C'est ton lit et tu dois être fatigué.

_ Je ne dors pas beaucoup, lui confia-t-il en évitant de la regarder.

Il capta la pensée dès fut tangible et il l'entendit, son désir de partagé un peu de chaleur avec lui. C'était tentant.

_ Tu as l'air d'avoir froid, chuchota-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à ses bras musclés.

Elle avait en tête de s'installer entre ses jambes, afin qu'ils puissent partager à la fois la chaleur et le manteau. Intéressant, mais elle ne pensait sans doute pas à la même chose que lui.

Finalement il se leva et vint s'assoir près d'elle, dos contre la pierre et jambes légèrement écartées, afin que si elle le souhaitait, elle puisse s'y installer. Décidant de l'aider à réaliser son désir, sensé être secret, il attrapa son manteau pour le poser sur ses propres épaules. Elle le regarda un peu surprise et il lui attrapa la main pour la pousser à s'installer entre ses jambes, dos contre son torse. Erik resserra les pants sur eux et elle soupira de plaisir.

Il se sentait brulant. Était-ce ce que Natsu ressentait lorsqu'il était près d'elle ? Si oui, il comprenait d'où lui venait cette énergie inépuisable. Il pouvait l'entendre. Elle se sentait bien, réchauffée et protégée, et il laissa sa bouche se tordre en un sourire discret. Installés comme ils l'étaient, son odeur entêtante l'entourait et il se sentit durcir.

Elle était chaude et menue contre lui. Si désirable et désirée. Elle était comparable à un doux poison qui s'insinuait dans ses veines.

Ses pensées étaient sommes toutes innocentes … jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience de sa virilité pressée contre ses reins. Elle s'agita un peu et il se mordit la lèvre. Il les capta. Elle l'imaginait entourer ses bras atour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle pensait au plaisir qu'elle prendrait à le sentir picorer son épaule et sa gorge de baisers léger. La délicieuse blonde voulait visiblement un câlin et il mit un certain temps à se décider. Elle s'agita de nouveau et son cul rebondi effleura son membre raidit. Ce fut le signal qu'il attendait. Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille puis il se pencha pour respirer le creux juste sous son oreille. Son odeur à cette endroit était puissante et il haleta doucement en laissant son nez vagabonder sur la courbe de son cou.

_ Erik …

_ Je t'entends, dit-il simplement avant de caresser son ventre à travers son débardeur.

Elle ne rajouta rien et s'appuya un peu plus contre son torse en soupirant de bien être. La peau de la blonde était parfumée et douce, un véritable bonheur pour un ancien prisonnier, privé de contactes féminins depuis des années. Suivant ce que lui intimait les pensées licencieuses de la blonde, il se laissa aller. Avec une certaine brusquerie du à son désir et son impatience, il enserra l'un de ses seins avant de le masser gentiment après avoir ouïe son gémissement à moitié plaintif. Il mordilla son oreille avant de la lécher gentiment. Un petit couinement adorable récompensa son initiative et il ricana silencieusement. Il glissa la main sous son haut pour pouvoir apprécier pleinement la douceur de sa poitrine.

Erik fit faire le même trajet à sa deuxième main pour venir s'occuper du sein délaissé. La poussant un peu en avant il l'embrassa à travers le débardeur avant de saisir entre ses dents l'attache du soutien-gorge pour la faire sauter. Elle hoqueta avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur son épaule gauche.

Il avait chaud. Il se débarrassa en un tour de main de son tee-shirt avant de continuer à la cajoler. Elle méritait une attention constante.

En continuant à palper, pincer et masser ses seins, il avança un peu les hanches pour que son érection vienne se nicher dans la vallée de ses fesses, couvertes d'un minuscule short en jean. Il se sentait sur le point d'éjaculer, mais hors de question que cela se passe ainsi. Il voulait venir profondément enfoncé en elle, en l'écoutant psalmodier son nom sous le plaisir.

Comme prise d'une volonté propre, sa main droite voyagea jusqu'à son short et le creux entre ses cuisses qu'il recouvrit d'une paume chaude. Elle poussa un petit gémissement ravissant et il accentua la pression de ses doigt à travers le tissus, la faisant haleter. Elle était brulante et humide. Il pouvait le sentir, le parfum salée et capiteux de son excitation.

La mage ondula des hanches sous sa main et la friction contre son membre le fit grogner. Il fit rapidement sauter le bouton et la fermeture de la pièce de tissu encombrante avant de glisser sa main entre le jean et le tissu soyeux de son dessous.

Il frotta doucement ses doigts à la source de son humidité et elle poussa un gémissement rauque en dodelinant de la tête. Il embrassa sa tempe avant de poser son index sur ce qu'il devina être son clitoris. Lucy ondula plus fermement des hanches et il la serra contre lui pour l'empêcher de trop s'agiter. Lui soulevant les fesses d'une main il utilisa l'autre pour lui retirer à la fois son short et sa culotte minuscule.

Il laissa sa main gauche explorer son intimité et de la main droite, il attira le visage de la jeune femme vers le sien pour l'embrasser passionnément. Son index vint taquiner son clitoris et elle gémit dans sa bouche.

Il voulait s'encrer au fond d'elle et elle le désirait tout autant que lui. Cédant à leurs désirs, il glissa une main entre eux pour faire sauter le bouton de son pantalon et pour le baisser un peu. Suffisamment pour libérer son sexe épais et comprimé depuis bien trop longtemps. Il la releva un peu contre ses hanche avant de sasir son érection dans sa main. Il frotta un moment son gland contre ses nymphes, la faisant soupirer et suplier;

_ Erik , j'ai besoin …

_ Je sais beauté, je peux t'entendre, souffla-t-il en la pénétrant d'un coup de rein vigoureux mais délicat.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Un bras verrouiller sous ses seins et sa deuxième main poser sur sa cuisse pale, il débuta ses aller retours. Du nez, il dégagea sa nuque avant de suçoter fortement la peau laissée à découvert. Bientôt une marque violacée se forma et il sourit, fière de lui.

Elle venait à sa rencontre avec passion et sentant qu'il était proche du point de non retour il appuya ses doigts contre son trésor pour la caresser. Elle enroula ses bras atour de sa nuque et le menton juste au dessus de son épaule il observa ses seins magnifique bouger en rythme de ses coups de reins. Il pinca doucement son clitoris et elle se contracta rudement autour de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la suivit dans la jouissance, enfoncée en elle jusqu'à la garde.

Haletants et essoufflés ils laissèrent tomber sur le côté, elle toujours dos à lui. Le dragon slayer du poison lui caressa le bras, avant de se retirer délicatement, la faisant soupirer.

Elle était épuisée et proche du sommeil, il pouvait l'entendre. Il referma son pantalon et récupéra son tee-shirt avant de se recoucher tout contre elle. Il déposa le manteau sur le deux corps avant de poser un doux baiser sur ses cheveux. En retour, elle caressa le bras qu'il venait d'enrouler autour de sa taille, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il l'observa dormir plusieurs heures avant de la rejoindre au pays des rêves, le nez nicher dans son cou, bordé par sa douce odeur apaisante.

_ Cool, cool, cool !

Il l'avait entendu et reconnu. Cet agaçant journaliste braillard.

_ Lucy-san et Cobra-san c'est un scoop cool !

Le journaliste fuya avec son cliché avant qu'il n'est eu le temps d'échapper à l'étreinte de la blonde, toujours endormie.

Dieux … Lorsque Fairy Tail allait apprendre ça …

Aurait-il le temps de leur demander de l'intégrer avant qu'ils ne le pulvérisent ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Bras de fer Gajeel x Lucy**

Il était rentré un peu plus tôt d'une mission assez difficile et de longue durée qu'il avait effectué seul. Un moyen d'oublier que Levy avait accepté de sortir avec Jett.

Il pouvait bien l'avouer, il s'était sentit un peu déçu. L'immense brun avait toujours trouvé la petite bleu mignonne et amusante. Loin de la guilde et de Lily, il avait pu réfléchir tranquillement. Levy n'était pas une femme faite pour lui. Elle était fragile et naïve.

Chassant ses pensées moroses il passa les portes de la guilde, pour être accueillit par une table volante.

_ T'as dis quoi enfoiré d'exhibitionniste ? Gueula Natsu en enflammant son poing.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que Lisana te trouves.

_ Je suis fort !

_ Et bête aussi !

_ Natsu ! Gray !

Erza les attrapas par la peau du cou, avant de frapper leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre avec force. Ils s'effondrèrent à ses pieds et le dragon slayer de l'acier ne pu retenir un petit ricanement en enjambant leurs cadavres.

Il s'installa à côté de Bunny girl dont l'air morose lui appris que la blanche et le rose avaient surement conclus.

_ Bon retour Gajeel, murmura-t-elle en tournant sa paille dans son verre la tête posée dans la paume de sa main.

_ Merçi Bunny girl.

Mira lui apporta une assiette remplie d'acier et une bière avant de filer de l'autre côté du bar.

Le brun commença à s'empiffrer, tout en jetant de petits coups d'œil discrets à la jeune femme assise près de lui.

Lucy Heartfilia était une jolie femme, du moins de son point de vue. Elle était assez grande et possédait des courbes pleines et harmonieuses qui obligeaient les hommes à s'attarder dessus. Elle était intelligente, agréable et souriante. Gray et Natsu n'avaient pas été les seuls à lorgner la blonde de près. Lucy avait toujours été dans un coin de son esprit. Il ne pouvait se défaire de cette vision d'elle le provoquant, lorsqu'il faisait encore partis de Phantom. Il l'avait torturé et pas un cris ne s'était échappé de ses lèvres rosées. Elle l'avait impressionné. Lucy s'était relevé après chaque coup, ce qui était en soi incroyable, aux vus de la force avec laquelle il s'était acharné sur elle. Malgré tout, elle ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. La demoiselle le traitait comme tout autre membre de la guilde, allant même jusqu'à le taquiner gentiment. Il avait pris un plaisir particulier à la voir affublé du costume de lapin qu'il lui avait réservé pour son passage sur scène. Si gênée et si adorable. Elle avait émoustillé son instinct de chasseur. Lucy Heartfilia était une proie, mais une proie de choix. Que l'on ne pouvait attraper sans jouer de finesse et de ruse. Son petit bustier blanc mettait sa poitrine en valeur et sa courte jupe bleu dévoilait de longues et magnifiques jambes fuselées. Oui elle était belle et désirable.

Sa faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas coucher avec une fille. Cana avait été la dernière et le manque commençait à se faire sentir. Il se sentait à fleur de peau et ses pensées vagabondèrent vers des contrées plus sensuelles.

Lui arracherait-il un cris s'il s'y prenait cette fois avec douceur et passion ?

Il frissonna violement et la chaleur de l'excitation se répandit dans ses reins.

Putin, il avait vraiment besoin de s'envoyer rapidement en l'air. Bientôt son humeur en pâtirait et il ne souhaitait pas faire payer sa nervosité à qui que se soit, et surtout pas à Lily. Il inspira pour se concentrer et l'odeur sucré de la mage aux clés lui parvint. Elle sentait la mangue et il se demanda un peu rêveusement si elle avait la même odeur partout. Il devait rentrer chez lui, rapidement, de préférence avant de se tourner vers la blonde et de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

Il l'imaginait parfaitement ruer de plaisir, empalée sur sa queue épaisse et les seins ballotant aux rythmes de ses coups de reins. Excité démesurément, il se leva, déposa

quelques jewels sur le comptoir avant de sortir à grand pas sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme.

La nuit venait de tomber lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. Il louait un appartement relativement spacieux en plein cœur de magnolia. Après son arrivé, Lily s'était aménagé une petite chambre dans ce qui était, à l'origine, un placard à balais doté d'une petite fenêtre ronde, qui permettait à l'exceed d'aller et venir comme bon lui semblait. Apparemment le chat noir était partis en mission de son côté. Sa capacité à se transformer en montagne de muscles et son expérience des combats étaient des atouts non négligeables et Lily partait souvent en mission seul.

Le brun songea qu'il aurait aimé être accueillit par son partenaire. Secouant la tête, il ôta son manteau et se débarrassa ses bottes. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et enleva sa tunique bleu foncer avant de faire de même avec son pantalon blanc. Entièrement nu il pénétra dans la cabine de douche de taille respectable. Il était grand et muscler, et à cause de cela il aimait être à l'aise. Il lava sa crinière brune et la démêla avant de nettoyer le reste de son corps courbaturé, s'attardant plus particulièrement sur une partie de son anatomie bien trop désireuse pour être ignorée. Dans un premier temps, par habitude, son esprit créa une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Mais à mesure que son fantasme se faisait plus tangible, la bleu fut remplacée par une pulpeuse blonde aguichante. Ses doigts appuyèrent sur la ligne de piercings qui courait sur sa hampe et il soupira en taquinant son gland sensible et ses bourses. Il éjacula avec un soupire rauque et se rinça avant de sortir de la douche.

Un peu apaiser, il enfila un pantalon noir fluide et resserrer aux chevilles. Une serviette sur la tête et torse nu il regagna la vaste pièce principale qui servait à la fois de salon, de salle à manger et de chambre. La cuisine américaine donnait sur la partie salon. Deux marches menaient à une partie un peu surélevée de la pièce, là où il avait installé son large lit King Size, que surmontait une grande fenêtre en ogive.

Il alluma le lacrima et une musique rock envahit l'appartement parfaitement isolé.

Soudain on toqua à la porte. Torse et pieds nus, la serviette sur les épaules, il alla ouvrir et quel ne fut pas sa surprise en constatent que sur le pas de sa porte se trouvait une Bunny Girl rougissante.

_ Bunny girl … Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

Elle frotta ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre avec nervosité avant de lever la bouteille de champagne qu'elle tenait dans sa main en évitant de le regarder.

_ Je … me suis dis que tu … aimerais un peu de compagnie … et je ne bois pas d'alcool a part du champagne alors …

Elle était timide et il n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion d'observer une telle réaction de sa part. Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et il ne manqua pas son frisson lorsque son épaule délicate effleura la peau halée et brulante de son torse. Il l'invita d'un signe de tête à s'asseoir sur l'énorme canapé anthracite après lui avoir pris la bouteille des mains pour la mettre au réfrigérateur quelques instants.

_ J'aime beaucoup ton appartement, lui dit-elle après avoir laisser son regard faire le tour de l'habita.

_ Merci.

Il envisagea un moment de rester torse nu, mais la blonde regardait partout sauf dans sa direction, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Il se dirigea vers son coin chambre pour récupéré dans la commode une tunique grise qu'il enfila rapidement. Il déposa la serviette humide dans la salle de bain avant de retourner dans la cuisine pour sortir la bouteille et deux flutes.

Il déposa le tout sur la table basse, avant de s'écrouler près d'elle. Elle sursauta un peu avant de lui sourire gentiment. L'allogène situé dans un coin de l'appartement diffusait une lumière intimiste faible mais suffisante.

Enfin, elle le regardait, les joues encore un peu rouges. En un tour de main il fit sauter le bouchon et remplit les deux verres.

_ Merci d'être passé ce soir Bunny, souffla-t-il en faisant tinter son verre contre le sien.

Elle lui sourit de nouveau avant d'engager la conversation;

_ Alors ta mission ?

_ L'enquête était chiante, mais exterminer cette guilde illégale à été un vrai plaisir, ricana-t-il avant d'avaler une gorgée de la boisson douce amer.

_ Tu étais fait pour intégrer Fairy Tail, affirma-t-elle tout en laissant jaillir son rire cristallin et communicatif.

Il appuya son coude sur le dossier du canapé avant de ramener l'une de ses jambes sous lui. A demi tourner vers elle, il pouvait la regarder à loisir.

_ Natsu est un idiot, soupira-t-il sans détourner le regard.

La blonde se rembrunit un peu avant de se reprendre.

_ Si il est heureux avec Lisana alors je suis heureuse pour lui. Tu sais, Natsu et moi ont à jamais … enfin à part une grande amitié, on ne peu pas dire que j'envisageais une évolution de la situation, expliqua-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée et de rajouter en lui coulant un petit regard;

_ Natsu n'est pas le seul homme intéressant de la guilde.

_ Gihi, c'est sure.

Ses yeux rougeâtres plongèrent dans ceux de la jeune femme et il la vit déglutir avec difficultés. Il laissa ensuite son regard glisser sur elle. La blonde s'était changée avant de le rejoindre. Elle avait enfilé un pull marron et un pantacourt blanc. Habillée ainsi, elle faisait plus adulte et moins pom-pom girl.

Il se pencha imperceptiblement vers elle et inconsciemment, elle se lécha les lèvres. Il porta sa coupe à ses lèvres avant de la vider de son contenus. Après s'être resservit, il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lucy ?

Sa voix était rauque et profonde, mais douce. Elle se mordilla la lèvre avant de lever un regard tremblant vers lui.

_ Je me suis dis qu'au lieu d'être seuls tout les deux … nous pourrions …

_ Tu veux baiser ? Demanda-t-il sans chichis, avant de se maudire pour la formulation employé.

Elle le regarda un instant choquée, avant de rougir fortement et de balbutier;

_ N… Non ! En plus je ne _baise_ pas ! Je fais l'amour ! Cria-t-elle, visiblement fâchée.

Ravis d'avoir obtenu cette information il en profita pour la taquiner;

_ Oh ? Bunny Girl n'est plus innocente ? Gihi.

Elle pinça les lèvres en détournant la tête, boudeuse et il souffla dans son oreille pour l'empêcher de l'ignorer. Elle glapit avant de se couvrir l'oreille d'une main.

_ Alors qui était l'heureux élu ?

Elle s'installa face à lui en calquant sa position sur la sienne et termina sa coupe avant de la lui tendre pour qu'il la resserve, ce qu'il fit de bonne grâce.

Elle en avala une gorgée et se décida à lui répondre.

_ Un jeune homme qui était de passage et que j'ai rencontré à la bibliothèque.

_ Oh, je pensais que tu réserverais ta première fois pour l'homme que tu aime.

_ J'en avais l'intention … Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le souhaite, déclara-t-elle avec un soupir las.

Elle avait l'air si triste qu'il l'attira contre lui, de façon à ce qu'elle finisse à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Dans cette position elle était un peu plus haute que lui et elle baissa la tête pour lui lancer un regard surpris et gêné.

_ Qu'est-ce que …

_ Je vais le faire disparaitre. Si tu m'en donne le droit je ferais en sorte que tu ne pense plus à lui.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, incertaine.

_ Mais c'est …mal.

_ Vraiment ? Au contraire je ne vois qu'une occasion de se faire du bien. Qui sait Bunny, ça pourrait peut être marcher entre nous, murmura-t-il avant de poser sa main sur sa nuque, pour lier leurs lèvres.

Elle murmura son assentiment avant de nouer ses bras autour de son cou. Abandonnant sa nuque il caressa son dos pour finalement poser sa main sur l'une de ses fesses. Elle agita un peu les hanches pour trouver une meilleure position et son entrejambes vint se coller à la raideur charnue de Gajeel, les faisant soupirer tout les deux. Glissant ses deux mains sous le tissu encombrant le jeune homme le remonta, pour pouvoir l'enlever et le balancer dans un coin de la pièce. Ses seins ronds se pressèrent contre sa poitrine et il grogna son approbation. Ses mains se refermèrent sur ses épaules avant de la basculer légèrement en arrière, afin qu'il puisse dévorer son décolleté de tendres baisers. Il la voulait et il s'avait déjà que le plaisir et la satisfaction serrait au rendez-vous.

Salamander avait abandonné un bien beau trésor, au profit d'une chose terne et sans saveur. La saisissant soudainement par les fesses, il la souleva. Elle referma ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses yeux plongés dans les siens et il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers son lit. Il l'y déposa avant de ôter son tee-shirt.

Il laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur ses jambes fuselées toujours couvertes. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bouton du pantacourt et il le fit sauter avant de tirer dessus pour le lui enlever.

Putin qu'elle était belle ! Allongée en travers son immense lit, ses cheveux éparses, ses jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre et un bras tendue en arrière. Sa lingerie en dentelle crème lui rendait hommage et il allait en faire de même.

Le dragon slayer d'acier se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise avant de s'étendre sur elle.

Il l'embrassa passionnément, mêlant leurs langues dans un ballet erratique. Il la laissa reprendre son souffle et continua sa route de sa mâchoire au creux de son décolleté, qu'il lécha. Sa peau était douce et elle contrastait avec la sienne, plus foncée. Celui qui avait dit que les contrarient s'attiraient avaient sans doute raison. Elle était son opposé. Il était incroyablement musclé, elle était fine et gracieuse. Il était renfrogné alors qu'elle avait toujours le sourire.

Il s'amusa un instant à chatouiller ses côtes du bout des doigts, la faisant glousser. Elle glissa l'une de ses mains dans sa crinière noire pour l'attirer vers sa bouche. Il referma ses mains sur ses seins opulents et elle poussa un doux gémissement dans sa bouche. Il massa ces deux merveilles un moment avant de se lasser du tissu qui les recouvraient. Faisant glisser sa main dans son dos il défit l'agrafe avant d'écarter les deux armatures. Ses tétons d'un rose délicats étaient raidis. Elle tenta de les cacher en levant les mains mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ Les œuvres d'arts mérites d'être observées, murmura-t-il avant de saisir l'une des pointes entre ses lèvres.

Elle soupira avant de presser son visage contre sa poitrine à l'odeur entêtante. Il inspira profondément et sa queue tressauta de désir. Il sentait son pré sperme suinter de son gland et il grogna lorsque elle vint effleurer de son genoux ses bourses. Il mordit doucement la pointe de son sein et elle gémit bien plus fort.

_ Gihi.

Ses doigts grattèrent son crane et il s'intéressa au téton esseulé. De la pulpe de l'index il taquina le mamelon précédemment humidifié et sous l'action conjointe de ses caresses elle soupira de bonheur et de bien être.

Entre les bras de Gajeel elle se sentait femme. Elle pouvait sentir son désir et savait qu'en cet instant il ne pensait qu'à elle. Il laissa vagabonder sa bouche sur son ventre avant de glisser sa langue dans son nombril et elle se mordit la lèvre en le sentant effleuré la lisière de sa culotte. D'une main il se saisit de l'une de ses cuisses pour l'écarter largement.

Elle haleta d'être ainsi exposée et glapit en le sentant souffler sur le tissu humide de son dessous.

_ Tu es trempée fit-il doucement remarquer la voix rauque et elle devina le sourire fière dans sa voix.

Il colla son nez contre sa culotte avant de prendre une grande inspiration et elle ouvrit de grand yeux, gênée comme jamais.

_ Tu … Tu

_ Chut bébé. J'aime ton odeur, elle attise ma masculinité.

Se sentant à l'étroit, il se redressa avant de défaire et retirer son pantalon. Elle hoqueta après avoir laisser glisser son regard jusqu'à son érection orgueilleuse. Il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de crainte et il s'empressa de glisser une main contre joue pour la rassurer.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas bébé. Nous avons du temps, je ne vais pas te blesser.

Elle secoua la tête avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil craintif à son sexe percé.

_ Touche moi. Apprend à connaitre mon corps, l'encouragea-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la poser sur son torse.

La blonde caressa un moment ses pectoraux puis sa petite main descendit jusqu'à ses abdominaux saillants qu'elle retraça méthodiquement. Sentant son hésitation il avança un peu les hanches, pour que sa paume entre en contacte avec son gland.

Il la regarda se mordre la lèvre et rougir à outrance avant de se décider à refermer sa petite main sur lui.

Elle caressa d'un doigt curieux les petites boules d'aciers incrustées dans la chaire épaisse et se fut à son tour de se mordre les lèvres. Les piercing de son sexe étaient très sensibles et le plaisir vint immédiatement réchauffer ses reins. Elle enroula sa petite main autour de son membre et fit quelques allées et retours avant d'être arrêter par un grognement du brun. Mutine elle le poussa pour qu'il se retrouve assis sur le matelas et elle se pencha face à lui, à quatre pattes, pour poser sa bouche sur la peau douce de son gland. Il siffla et referma son poing sur sa chevelure douce. Sa langue refit le trajet de ses doigts, en s'attardant un peu sur chaque piercings et il haleta de plaisir. Il profita pleinement de la sensation et la laissa faire un moment avant de se courber sur son dos pour glisser deux de ses doigts en elle.

Elle avait un cul magnifique. Rond et cambré à souhait. Son autre main serpenta sous elle et il se mit à la masturber tout en la pénétrant de ses doigts, pendant qu'elle continuait à le sucer à son rythme.

Il rajouta un troisième doigt et le gémissement qu'elle poussa le fit presque jouir.

Avec un grognement il la retourna afin qu'elle lui présente sa croupe. De ses pouces, il écarta les pétales de sa féminité avant de plonger sa langue conquérante en elle. Elle gémit bien plus fort et se mit à onduler du bassin contre sa bouche. Après dix minutes de se traitement il se redressa sur ses genoux pour présenter son gland devant son intimité prête à le recevoir.

En sent ant la pointe de son sexe écarter doucement son intimité elle se raidit. Il caressa son dos avant de tourner son visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

_ Détend toi et relâche tout tes muscles bébé , murmura-t-il avant de commencer à s'insinuer en elle.

Lucy s'efforça de d'obéir à sa conseil et centimètre par centimètre il fit son chemin en elle. Lorsque ses testicules vinrent caresser son clitoris il s'immobilisa avant de commencer à rouler doucement des hanches en lui grignotant l'oreille. Il se redressa tout en amorçant un mouvement de retrait et elle hoqueta de plaisir en le sentant revenir avec force et délicatesse. La jeune femme glissa une main jusqu'à son clitoris qu'elle commença à masser doucement en accort avec les mains masculines qui la caressait des épaules aux fesses avec ferveur. Elle soupira en ondulant doucement des hanches appréciant pleinement ce sexe épais qui l'emplissait merveilleusement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le rythme se fit plus soutenus et sentant qu'elle était prête il se concentra pour faire vibrer ses petites boules d'acier.

_ Ohhhh !

Son cris le ravit et il la ceintura pour pouvoir s'enfoncer plus loin en elle, les faisant gémir tout les deux. Elle se cambra contre ses hanches et sa passion reprenant le dessus il claqua gentiment sa fesse droite. Cet acte la fit gémir longuement et excité comme jamais il la pilonna un moment avant de la sentir se refermer sur lui en jouissant. Il la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, le nez dans son cou. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas et il se décala un peu pour ne pas l'écraser tout en la couvrant en partis de son corps.

Désireux de partager un moment câlin et complice, il caressa son épaule du bout du nez avant de déposer des dizaine de baiser sur la courbe entre son épaule et son cou gracile. Elle soupira de bien être avant de frissonner de froid. Il attrapa la couette et les en recouvrit tout les deux avant de se recoucher en partis sur elle, son bras gauche saignant ses hanches.

Ils s'endormirent presque immédiatement, heureux et apaisés.

Se fut un bruit dans le salon qui le tira de son sommeil réparateur. Lucy dormait toujours sous lui et il se redressa a demi avant de tomber nez à nez avec un Lily interloquer et les yeux écarquiller.

_ Lily … T'es rentré quand ?

Les yeux de l'exceed allait de la blonde à lui et inversement, et il se décala pour la soustraire à la vue du chat noire qui arborait maintenant un sourire canaille.

_ Il y a cinq minutes, mais la véritable question c'est; Combien de cageots de kiwi tu vas me donner pour que je n'aille pas tout raconter à Mira-san ou pire … Erza-san, gihi.

Dieux … il déteignait bien trop sur son partenaire pour sa propre santé.


End file.
